


Ninjutsu Sentai Ninninger

by rpgfan100



Category: Super Sentai Series, 手裏剣戦隊ニンニンジャー | Shuriken Sentai Ninninger
Genre: Canon Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rpgfan100/pseuds/rpgfan100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago, a clan of ferocious Youkai known as the Kibaoni tried to cover the world in blood and fear. Luckily, they were stopped and sealed away by the Igasaki family. When the seal placed on them begins to weaken in the modern day though, the Igasaki family must once again fight to protect the world. They must become Ninjutsu Sentai Ninninger. Rewrite of Ninninger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the original Ninninger, nor the rest Super Sentai franchise, in any way, shape, or form. This story is purely a fan work.

Shinobi 1: We Are Ninja!

It all began the day that Nagi and Fuuka Igasaki each received a strange letter in the mail. Nagi, who was the one who went to get the mail that day, wasn’t really sure why the letter caught his attention. It didn’t look any different from the others, nor did it feel any different. The only thing out of the ordinary about the letter was the fact that it has no return address, something a 15-year old boy in a rush to get back to his paused video game wouldn’t normally notice.

“What’s this?” questioned Nagi, throwing the small stack of bills, letter, and magazines onto the kitchen table before beginning to look over the strange, ordinary letter. His older sister, Fuuka, hummed to herself as she walked out of her bedroom, cellphone in hand, and into the kitchen to get a snack.

“Nagi, is there anything for me in there?” asked Fuuka, alternating between looking through the fridge and at her cellphone.

“Um, actually…”

Still looking down at her phone, Fuuka walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with Nagi. After sending a text, Fuuka looked up from her phone to see her little brother opening a letter.

“Who sent you a letter?”

“I’m not sure…and it’s addressed to the both of us actually.”

“Is it? Who would send us a letter?” questioned Fuuka “Do we know anyone old fashioned enough to send a letter in this day and age?”

“I don’t think so…”

Fuuka watched as Nagi opened the letter and pulled out a rather old looking piece of paper with a large shuriken on the back. Once Fuuka began looking over his shoulders at the letter, Nagi began to read what was written on it out loud.

_The Igasaki family… for ages they have protected the world from Youkai, supernatural creatures that hope to encase the world in a sea of despair and darkness. Though the world has mostly forgotten about Youkai, thinking of them as simply make-believe creatures created to answer questions unexplainable before science, they are still a threat none the less._

_A great danger is afoot and it is up to you, as the next generation of the Igasaki family, to take up the mantle and defend Japan from the Youkai threat that is soon to come. Meet at the Igasaki Mansion in Tokyo, Japan to begin your training._

“Eh?” questioned Fuuka, taking the letter from Nagi’s hands “Did you sign up to play some weird video game or something?”

“I don’t have anything to do with this” says Nagi with a pout “I found that letter in the mail box with the others.”

“Like my latest issue of Junon?”

“It’s over there” says Nagi “Should you really be reading that right now Fuu-chan? This letter sounds- wait, a letter doesn’t make a sound. Looks? Reads? Feels?- Whatever this letter is, should we really be ignoring it?”

In the time in Nagi took to figure out what he meant to say, Fuuka was already back in the kitchen snacking on some cookies.

“Fuu-chan!”

“Wha?” questioned Fuuka, her mouth still full. She didn’t give Nagi a proper answer until after she finished what was in her mouth.

“Don’t worry about the letter” Fuuka says to her little brother, patting his shoulder “When you’re famous like me, strange things happen to you all the time.”

“When you’re famous?”

“Yep! I’m sure that this letter is just a fan’s way of saying that he’s rooting for me to catch my big break!”

“So this letter is just from a fan of yours?”

“Wouldn’t be the first. Don’t let it worry you so much.”

Nagi didn’t say a word as Fuuka disappeared back into her room with her cookies and her magazine, gabbing on her phone. Despite Fuuka’s carefree attitude about the letter, kinda seemed like she was expecting it in a way, Nagi wasn’t sure how he should feel about it. Remembering that he left his game pause, the boy folded the letter before walk back to his room, tossing the letter on his desk.

*Later That Night*

On the outskirts of Tokyo, a lone figure wearing a black cloak is standing alone, overlooking the city. In his right hand was a paper crane made with white paper decorated with red markings that resembled magic runes. Closing his eyes and holding his hand in front of the crane, the figure began to whisper to the crane.

“Seek out the Igasaki Mansion and inform me of its location as soon as possible.”

After he finished whispering, the figure blew on the paper crane. Suddenly, the crane was engulfed in purple fire. Letting the burning crane fall out of his hand, the figure watched as it transformed into a white bird and flew towards the city to carry out its master’s orders.

The figure looked over the city once more before turning around and walking into the forest.

                                                                                  ***

When Nagi opens his eyes, he finds himself in what appears to be a cold, endless void. The void was completely empty and, no matter where he looked, the entire place seemed to be dyed a thick shade of scarlet.

“Nagi…”

The 15-year old boy didn’t know how to feel when he heard the voice. It was a quiet voice, not much louder than a whisper, but it was enough to cut through the silent void like a hot knife through butter.

“W-who’s there?” questioned Nagi. He looked to his left and then to his right. Nobody was on either side but Nagi was positive that he heard somebody call to him.

“You…must…protect…”

“Protect? Protect What?”

The voice did not answer the boy right away. Instead, a bright light began to shine upon the void. It was a warm light, one that seemed to slice away any feelings of confusion or fear that Nagi ever had. Nagi reached his hand up into the sky and began to slowly walk forward.

“Go to the Igasaki Mansion. There, you’re questions will be answered.”

Nagi put his hand up in front of his face to shield his eyes from the light, which was only beginning to grow even stronger. Unable to open his mouth to question the voice this time, Nagi simply closed his eyes as the light began to grow brighter and brighter…

                                                                                ***

When Nagi woke up from his strange dream, the word he heard were still fresh in his mind. Go to the Igasaki Mansion… What was that strange letter that came to them earlier…

“I’ve got to go to the Igasaki Mansion!” said Nagi, quickly raising out of bed. He was moving so quickly that he accidently hit his sister Fuuka in the head while she was looking over him.

While she was on her way to the kitchen for a drink of water, Fuuka noticed that her brother was tossing and turning, mumbling something in his sleep. She was looking over him when he shoot up, knocking into her forehead.

“Ow…” Fuuka says quietly, rubbing her head “Why’d you do that?”

“Sorry!” says Nagi, running out of the room. He hated leaving without giving a proper apology but he had to get to the Igasaki Mansion as soon a possible.

“Wait a minute Nagi! Where are you going?”

Putting his shoes on, Nagi didn’t wait for his sister as he raced outside into the night.

                                                                                  ***

Nagi had no idea how he knew where he was going. It felt as if something was showing him the right direction, though he wasn’t sure what. Even after leaving the main city and entering the forest, Nagi didn’t feel the need to slow down. He had something important to do.

With his sister struggling to keep up behind him, Nagi dodged under tree branches and over rocks until he found himself in front of a dirt road that lead even deeper into the forest. For the first time since waking up, Nagi took a moment to stop. When Fuuka finally caught up to him, she was him staring into the darkness at the end of the path, as if looking for something.

“What the heck Nagi? Why did you run off like that?” questioned Fuuka, picking some twigs out of her hair “If something where to happen to you while they were away, mom and dad would kill me.”

Nagi didn’t say anything. He simply took a deep breath before beginning to walk down the dark path, Fuuka hesitating before following. Nagi was expecting Fuuka to keep asking questions, and was beginning to prepare explanations in his head, but was surprised that she stayed silent. He wondered if, just like him, she was drawn to this place as well but he didn’t ask.

After some time passed, Nagi and Fuuka found themselves in front of an old-fashioned Japanese house surrounded by tall trees.

“What is this place” Fuuka questioned to nobody in particular.

“The Igasaki Mansion” Nagi before walking toward the mansion, Fuuka right behind him. As they enteed, they falled to notice a bird watch them before flying off. Upon entering the mansion, the Igasaki siblings were immediately greeted with the sight of dusty candles, ripped pictures, and destroyed furniture.

“Ew” says Fuuka, her hand accidently rubbing against a dusty picture frame without a picture.

Opening a door, Nagi and Fuuka found themselves inside what appeared to be a small living room decorated with a broken table, a dresser, and a dusty tanuki statue.

“How long do you think this place has been abandoned like this?” questioned Nagi, looking in the dresser to find it empty.

“I’m don’t know” says Fuuka, looking through the bookshelf “Must have been ages to be in a state like this.

Nagi nods before walking over to the Tanuki statue. Crouching down, he smiles before petting it for good luck.

As soon as his pulls his hand away from the statue, Nagi and Fuuka hear the sound of a window breaking coming from another room. Before they have a chance to investigate it, the sound of a loud explosion rings through the mansion.

“What was that?” questioned Nagi. It wasn’t long before the children heard another explosion, followed by the smell of burning wood.

“Is somebody trying to burn the mansion down?” questioned Fuuka, helping her brother off the ground. Upon opening one of the doors, Nagi and Fuuka were greeted to the sight of an entire room caught in a raging blaze of fire. Nagi jumped back in fear before Fuuka closed the door.

“Lets not go that way ok?” said Fuuka.

Nagi nodded in agreement before following his sister to the place in the room that was farthest away from the fire, behind the Tanuki statue.

“What are we going to do Fuu-chan?” questioned Nagi, huddling behind a wall with his sister “Are going to die here?”

Fuuka opened her mouth to speak, but was rendered speechless as the floor beneath the Tanuki statue opened up, revealing a trap door. As the Tanuki statue fell into the unknown, Fuuka and Nagi noticed that it was big enough for a person to fit it.

Nagi and Fuuka looked at each other and nodded before following the Tanuki down the trapdoor, entire room being consumed by fire. They had no idea where the trap door would take them, but Nagi had a feeling it would take them exactly where they needed to go.

                                                                                          ***

The Igasaki mansion. A long time ago, it acted as the home to warriors who dedicated their lives to protecting the world from supernatural creature who wished to unleash chaos and despair onto the world.

Now…now it was simply a ruined old house in the middle of forest. What was once a treasure to entire generations was now simply a ruined piece of history that was of no value to anyone, even to the people who should have treasured it the most.

While it brought the hooded figure great joy seeing the mansion in such a state, it didn’t compare in the slightest to how he felt as he watched it burn to the ground. He could barely contain his desire to laugh as he watched his grunts, purple warriors resembling ashigaru named Hitokarage, dig through the ruble of the mansion.

After searching for some time, one of the Hitokarage approached him carrying a small brown box in his hands. The hooded figure opened the box and, upon seeing its contents, could no longer contain his laughter. The revival of his family was inevitable now.

                                                                                          ***

Under normal circumstances, Nagi and Fuuka would have probably screamed the whole way down. But, after nearly burning to death in the middle of the forest, the ride down was actually kind of pleasant. It was a rather short one though, and it wasn’t long before Nagi and Fuuka found themselves inside of a room resembling a dojo.

“Where are we?” questioned Nagi as he and Fuuka began to look around the room. The room was mostly empty. Outside of an empty shelf on the other side of the room and a low table in the center, the only thing worth noting was the strange chest that rested on the table.

 “Salve, Ciao! Welcome to the Hidden Base of the Igasaki Family?”

Suddenly a bright red light fills the room, blinding them. When it passes though, Nagi and Fuuka open their eyes and turn around to see an old man wearing a shinobi outfit, minus a mask. He is standing across the room behind to two teenagers, smiling with his arms crossed.

“Hidden Base of the Igasaki Family?” question Nagi and Fuuka, looking to the other in confusion before looking back at the old man “Eh?”

Suddenly, like a flash of light, the old man jumps into the air, over Nagi and Fuuka, and lands behind them, right next to the table with the chest.

“Incredible” Nagi says quietly, he and his sister turning to face the old man.

“That was cool and all…” starts Fuuka, stepping toward the old man “But…what’s going on here? What is this place? Who are you?” How-“

“Rilassare” says the old man, casually waving his hand “How can I answer your questions if you don’t give me a chance to?”

Snapping his fingers, one of the walls flips to reveal the other side, which is covered in pictures. Pulling out a wooden pointer, the old man points to the picture at the very top of the wall.

“Take it away announcer.”

Long ago, monsters known as Youkai roamed the world. Thirsty for human blood, they attacked the citizens of Japan without mercy. None, however, compared to the monster that was Kibaoni Gengetsu, leader of the Kibaoni clan.

Born in the darkest corner of hell, Gengetsu used his used his unholy powers to thrust all of Japan into a state of chaos, turmoil, and fear. In order to return peace to Japan, the greatest warriors in all of Japan, the Ninja of the Igasaki Family, were given special training in order to combat Gengetsu and his clan.

Knowing of the dark power Gengetsu wielded, the Igasaki family entrusted the ninja with an item known as the Finishing Shuriken, a legendary treasure that granted the Ninja the power to fight against the monster. With the treasure in hand, the ninja engaged in battle with Gengetsu.

The battle against Gengetsu was a long, difficult one that pushed the Igasaki Ninja to their limit. They fought bravely, but Gengetsu’s dark power was slowly beginning to overtake them. Using all of his power, one of the Igasaki Ninja gave his life to seal the Kibaoni clan away in a shrine hidden within the forest.

“Grazie Announcer!” says the old man, moving his pointer from the final picture, which picture showed a little stick figure sitting next to a small, jagged looking rock hold what looked like a poorly drawn sword. The wall span around again, reverting it back to how it was when Nagi and Fuuka first entered the room.

“Our descendents did that?” questioned Nagi “Incredible! Just like a video game hero!”

“What does that have to do with us though?” questioned Fuuka.

“Ever since the defeat of the Kibaoni clan, the Igasaki ninja have protected the Japan from Youkai in secret. In doing so, they also guarded the shrine that imprisoned the clan” says the old man.

“This duty, however, was forgotten by the Igasaki clan in the modern day. Over the years though, the shrine has been slowly but surely gathering the negative energy released by the world. Recently, enough energy was gathered to release one member of the Kibaoni family from the shrine.”

The old man opens the chest and pulls out two swords and places them on the table before reaching into the chest again, this time pulling out 2 shuriken like objects.

“The time has come the current generation of the Igasaki family to fulfill their destiny. They, I mean you of course, must train to become Ninja and to defeat the Kibaoni family once again.”

“Eh?” Nagi and Fuuka cried at the same time “Us? We aren’t Ninja!”

The old man nodded “Fighting the Kibaoni family is, as a member of the Igasaki family, your destiny. You have the power to fight Youkai just like you ancestors did.”

“What kind of power?” questioned Nagi.

The old man leans in closer to Nagi and Fuuka “Ninjality?”

“…Ninjality?”

The old man nods, a dumb looking smile on his face. Before Nagi and Fuuka have a chance to question him any further, the sound of a frog begins to echo through the room.

“Kero! Kero! Kero!”

“What is that” questioned Nagi, looking to the old man.

“Youkai, my dear boy. Youkai.”

                                                                                             ***

When Nagi and Fuuka arrived on the scene, it was early morning by this point, they were greeted to the sight of people running away in fear. Dodging a group of terrified people, who were stumbling over themselves trying to get away, Nagi and Fuuka ran see a monster with a chainsaw/sickle motif.

“That’s the Youkai that he was talking about right?” questioned Nagi.

“It has to be” says Fuuka.

“Slice and Dice! Slice and Dice!” sang the monster with glee. This monster was Kamaitachi, a Tsukumogami  created from a chainsaw “What should I slice up next…?”

Nagi and Fuuka watched in horror as the monster used its hands, which were sickles, to slice a building to pieces. As the pieces of the building began to fall to the earth, Nagi and Fuuka saw a little girl crying on the ground under it.

“Watch out!” shouted Nagi as he ran to the little girl’s aid. He didn’t hear his sister’s warning to watch out. Pulling the child into his arms, Nagi used his body to shield the girl from the falling debris. Fuuka cover her mouth, resisting the urge to let out a cry of horror as debris began to fall all around Nagi.

“NAGI!”

Suddenly, a yellow streak of light shoots out from behind Fuuka and toward Nagi. Despite its small size, it effortlessly slices away the debris before they crush Nagi and the girl. As the little girls runs to safety, the yellow streak of light flies toward Nagi, who effortlessly catches it. When it lands in his hands, the streak of light reveals itself to be a yellow shuriken.

“This was one of the Shurikens that the old man took out earlier” noticed Nagi, turning it over in his hands as he stands up, Fuuka running to his side. From out of nowhere, she pulled out the two swords that the old man gave then and handed one of them to Nagi.

“How do you feel?” questioned Nagi “About what the old man said, I mean.”

“I’m not sure how to feel about what he said…” begins Fuuka, biting her lip “But I don’t think I can just sit here while people are getting hurt.”

A white streak flies toward Fuuka, who catches it. The light reveals it’s self to be a white shuriken similar in to Nagi’s.

“Here going nothing” says Fuuka, nodding at Nagi.

Holding their swords up, Nagi and Fuuka both insert their respective shuriken’s into the sword and pushed one of the three buttons that were on the blade.

**KININGER SHURIKEN**

**SHIRONINGER SHURIKEN**

**THE HENGE! NIN NIN NIN! NIN NI NIN NIN!**

Neither Nagi nor Fuuka ever held a real sword in their hands before. Despite this, they swung their swords to the beat of the pretty catch tune that the sword was singing.

**NIN NIN NIN! NIN NI NIN NIN!**

 “You ready Fuu-chan?” questioned Nagi, looking to his sister

“Ready!” returned Fuuka.

**SHURIKEN HENGE!**

**KI JA!**

**SHIRO JA!**

**NINJA!**

In a flash of light, yellow for Nagi and white for Fuuka, Nagi and Fuuka were gone. In their place were two ninjas in similar but different colored armor. Yellow armor for Nagi and White armor for Fuuka.

“Who are you guys?!” questioned Kamaitachi, swing his arms around.

Nagi was about to answer with his own name but instead-

**THE SHIMMERING CALM!**

As if something was guided him, he instead flipping into the air and lands in a crouch before looking up at his opponent.

KININGER!

Much to his surprise, his sister copied him.

A PETAL BLOWING IN THE WIND!

SHIRONINGER!

KiNinger and ShiroNinger both pose before shouting-

NINJUTSU SENTAI NINNINGER

“Sentai?” questioned the monster, looking at the two with confusion “With only two people? Ya know what? I don’t really care. No matter how many people come, I’ll cut ‘em all down.”

Taking deep breaths, KiNinger and ShiroNinger charge at the monster with their swords ready. Blocking a high slash from KiNinger aimed at his upper body, Kamatachi returns the attack by slashing a Kininger’s chest, knocking him down.

In doing so though, he was caught off guard by ShiroNinger, who carwheeled behind him and slashed at his back. Taking advantage of his staggered opponent, KiNinger raises his sword and slashes at the monsters chest, causing him to fall down a flight of stairs.

Upon hitting the ground, he lets out a cry of frustration.

“You bastards!” shouts the Youkai “How dare you kick me down the stairs like that!”

“I’m sorry!” shouts KiNinger, moving to stand next to his sister at the top of the stairs.

“Don’t apologize KiNinger!” shouts ShiroNinger, readying her sword “We’ve still gotta cream this guy!”

“You’re gonna cream me?” questioned Kamatachi “You’re pretty cheeky for a 2-man Sentai! I’ll give you a taste of my Hissatsu Waza!”

KiNinger and ShiroNinger put their sword up in front of them in defense as Kamatachi’s sickle hands begin to glow blue. Letting out a battle cry, the Youkai swings his hands, releasing a blast of blue energy. KiNinger and ShiroNinger duck under the blast, which slices a nearby building in half, before charge down the stairs at the Youkai, who is stunned to say the least.

“How could you dodge my Hissatsu Waza?” questions Kamatachi. Nagi and Fuuka don’t even bother the answer his question. They simply slash his chest at the same time, knocking him to the ground once again.

“Let’s finish Fuu-chan” says KiNinger, pushing a button on his sword.

**THE WAZA! NANJA NANJA NANJA NANJA!**

“Shuriken Nipou Ougi” says KiNinger as he and ShiroNinger’s sword begins to glow with energy.

NANJA NANJA NANJA NANJA!

“Nin Retsu Zan!” shouts KiNinger before jumping into the air, ShiroNinger dashing under toward Kamatachi. After delivering a slash through his chest, ShiroNinger begins to bombard with slashes from every direction. After jabbing her sword through his chest, she kicks off of him, pushing him away.

“Ninja Issen!”

Flying down from the sky, KiNinger stabs his sword into the enemy. Pulling his sword from the enemy, he jumps back into the air before slashing back down again, his sword going through the enemy this time. The enemy lets out a cry before exploding.

“Incredible” says ShiroNinger, undoing her transformation as she approaches KiNinger “How did we do all that stuff?”

“I don’t know…but it was pretty cool” says KiNinger, his transformation undone “Maybe it was because that “Ninjality” stuff the old man was talking about?”

“Maybe…Where is that old guy anyway?” questioned Fuuka, looking around “Did he follow us out of the cave?”

“I don’t think so… But I’m sure he’ll pop up again” says Nagi “Let’s go back home. I’m tired.”

Fuuka lets out a sigh before beginning to wake home, Nagi following behind her. As the two walked away, they falled to notice a hooded figure watching them.

“Damn you, Igasaki Ninja” the figure says before jumping away.

*Shinobi 1: We Are Ninja End*

“WELCOME TO NIN NIN YOUKAI TRIVA CORNER!”

 The camera pans out to reveal the Hidden Base of the Igasaki Family. As usual, The room is mostly empty, save for a low table in the center of the room and an empty shelf.

“Thank you for reading today’s chapter!” says one of the girls, looking toward the computer at the reader “We hope you enjoyed it!”

“You may be asking right now, who are we?” says the second girl “Don’t worry, you’ll find out next chapter! More importantly, we’re here to give you some valuable information!”

“That’s right! As I’m sure you all can tell from the name, we’re here to give you all information on the various Youkai, among other thing, that you will encounter as you read this story.”

The first girl claps her hands, a TV monitor revealing itself in the wall. On the screen in a picture of the Youkai that the Ninningers fought in their latest battle.

The second girl clears her throat before speak “The Youkai that Fuuka-chan and Nagi-kun fought today was known as Youkai Kamaitachi. This Youkai is one of many types of Tsukumogami(Kami of Tool), a kind of Youkai born from an object after said object has reached a certain age, usually a hundred years of age. The concept of a Tsukumogami has existed ever since the 10th century, believe it or not.”

“An object that can come to life after a hundred years?” questioned the first girl “How interesting.”

The second girls nods “The concept of a Tsukumogami has existed ever since the 10th century, believe it or not.

“Youkai Kamaitachi was created from a chainsaw though, meaning there was no way it could have been a hundred years old. I wonder how that hooded man did it…”

“Who knows” says the first girl, shrugging her shoulders “That’s all for now folks! We’ll have a lot more trivia next time!”

The two girls wave to the monitor as the chapter ends.

 


	2. Shinobi 2: Training to be Ninja

Outside of Tokyo stood a lush green forest, a forest that had rested on the land long before Tokyo came to be. Within the ancient forest rested old trees. Mature trees. Trees that have been around since the beginning. Trees that have been around… since blood was first spilled in the name of good and evil.

Ages have passed since the ancient trees first bore witness to bloody battles that took place so, so long ago. Humanity has changed since then. As time passes, human lives are so short compared those of the ancient trees, humans gain more and more knowledge compared to that of their fathers. Tasks that were once thought to be simply a fool’s dream can now be done by simply pushing a button.

Even so, the ancient trees see no difference in the humans today compared to the humans of yesterday. Though they gain knowledge, few humans have the wisdom properly use that knowledge. In the eyes of the ancient trees, the endless, bloody battle between good and evil is still simply that. An endless, bloody battle. A battle that will only succeed in destroying both sides of the conflict.

There is however, something different today. Deep within the lush green forest, that was completely silent only a couple of days ago, echoed a sound that was quite familiar to the ancient trees. A sound that hadn’t greeted the ancient trees in a long, long time.

It was the sound of the Igasaki Ninja training themselves for the upcoming battle.

                                                                                       ***

Dashing through the trees deep in the forest, Nagi dropped to the ground below, sword in hand, before pulling out his Goton Shuriken, a Shuriken that was among the things given to him and Fuuka by a rather strange old man they meet in an underground base in the forest.

**KI NO JUTSU!**

Inserting the Shuriken into his sword, as if he was preparing to transform, he rests the back of the blade on his shoulder before putting his finger on the Shuriken.

“Shuriken Ninpou! Ki no Jutsu!” cried Nagi, spinning the Shuriken before pointing his sword at a straw dummy that stood in front of him, put there for training purposes.

*Silence, followed by a gentle wind*

“Eh?” questioned Nagi, scratching his head in confusion. Did he do everything Ok? His sword even flashed a different color for a split second. He could have sworn-

**MOKUMOKU JA!**

Suddenly, from behind Nagi, Fuuka, who was also there to train, came tumbling out of the forest as if she was being pulled by the leaves that littered the forest grounds.

“Fuu-chan!” cried Nagi, running to his sister’s side “I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

Fuuka looked up at Nagi from the ground, her usually well kept hair full of leaves and her soft face covered in dirt, and gives him a smile.

“I’m alright” says Fuuka, coughing up a couple of leaves “Don’t mind! We’re training remember? Stuff like this is going to happen.”

Nagi smiles before helping his sister up off the ground “I guess you’re right. Why don’t you give it a try this time?”

Fuuka nods before pulling a Shuriken just like the one Nagi was using.

**TSUCHI NO JUTSU!**

“Shuriken Ninpou! Tsuchi no Jutsu!” cried Fuuka, pointing her sword at the same dummy Nagi attempted to hit with his Jutsu.

**DONDON JA!**

Without any sort of warning, the ground in front of Fuuka exploded in a cloud of dirt. When the dust cleared, Nagi saw his sister standing there with a look of shook decorating her face.

“Fuu-chan!” cried Nagi, running to his sister’s side “Are you alright?”

It wasn’t until she coughed up a cloud of dirt that Fuuka answered “I’m fine Nagi. Don’t worry, that didn’t even hurt.”

“If you say so…”

Fuuka takes her Shuriken out of her sword, switches its setting by shifting it to a different side, and reinserts it into her sword.

**KIN NO JUTSU!**

“Shuriken Ninpou! Kin no Jutsu!” cried Fuuka a second time before spinning her Shuriken.

**KINKIRA JA!**

After a brief silence, Fuuka and Nagi begin to hear a sound that reminds them of a sound associated with money. Not long after that, a golden tub falls out of the sky and bangs Fuuka, who just go done coughing up dirt, on the head.

“…Ow” said Fuuka, crouching down on the ground in pain “Ok, that really hurt…Maybe you should give it a try Nagi.”

“Are you sure?” questioned Nagi, waiting until he got his sisters OK before inserting his Shuriken into his sword again.

**MIZU NO JUTSU!**

“Shuriken Ninpou! Mizu no Jutsu!” shouted Nagi, once again aiming for the training dummy that had yet to be even so much as scratched.

**JABUJABU JA!**

From out of nowhere, a splash of ice-cold water flew through the air. For the Fourth time, poor Fuuka was its target. She wasn’t surprised in the slightest when she was hit cold water. Of the four attacks, give or take, Fuuka was hit with during the training session, the Mizu no Jutsu was certainly the preferred one.

“Are you alright Fuu-chan?” asked Nagi once again, his well intended words coming across as a tad annoying to Fuuka, who was quite irritated at this point.

“I’m tired of this” was all Fuuka said as she slowly fell to the ground in exhaustion.

“You’re tired already? But training has only just started?”

Looking up into the trees above, Nagi and Fuuka saw the old man from early standing on a branch. The old man smiled before jumping down to the ground, landing without any problems.

“It’s you…” said Fuuka, Nagi unable to make out her feelings about the old man’s arrival.

The old man doesn’t say anything to answer her, he simply holds out his hands to reveal a couple of water bottles and a couple of towels for the teenagers.

“Arigato” said Nagi, taking the items and giving one of each to Fuuka, who accepted them without a word.

After sitting in silence for a bit, the old man humming to himself with his eyes closed, Fuuka was the one who finally broke the silence.

“Are you sure you made the right choice?” questioned Fuuka “Picking us to be Ninja I mean.”

“The blood of the legendary Igasaki ninja runs through your veins” says the old man, his eyes still closed “I didn’t have a choice to begin with. I simply reminded you of something long forgotten by the Igasaki family.”

“I see…” says Fuuka, twirling her water bottle around in her hands “Where do you fit into all of this then? By that I mean…Who are you?”

The old man smiles before opening his eyes “I haven’t told you my name yet have I? My name is Yoshitaka Igasaki, an Igasaki ninja who, a long time ago, guarded the Kibaoni shrine.”

“A long time ago?” questioned Nagi, who was now listening in “How long ago?”

The old man begins to stroke his chin as he thinks “...Who knows? A couple hundred years ago…maybe?”

“A couple hundred years ago!?” shouted Nagi and Fuuka.

“Give or take.”

“How are you here right now?” questioned Nagi “Did you master some sort of secret forbidden technique that makes you live forever?”

Yoshitaka chuckles before answering Nagi “Nothing like that boy. When the seal placed on the Kibaoni family weakened, I was sent down from the heavens to train the current generation of the Igasaki family so that they may once again seal the Kibaoni family.”

Sent down from the heavens? Needless to say, Nagi and Fuuka didn’t pay that explanation at all. Even so, he seemed pretty adamant about his answer so they didn’t push the matter further. Maybe he’ll tell them the real reason one day? But until then…

Reaching into his jacket pocket, Yoshitaka pulls out a really old looking pocket watch. He frowns before turning back to Nagi and Fuuka.

“It’s about time for me to go” says Yoshitaka, returning the pocket watch to his jacket “But before I go…”

Yoshitaka holds his hand up in front of Fuuka, who is still wet from the Mizu no Jutsu.

“Shuriken Ninpou! Kaen no Jutsu!”

From out of Yoshitaka’s hand comes a wave of fire. While Fuuka was also the target for this Jutsu as well, this one was more of a benefit then the others. The warm, gentle fire was very relaxing and did well to warm Fuuka up after being hit with the ice-cold water.

“So warm” says Fuuka, putting her hands up in front of the fire to dry herself.

“The fact that you two can use the Shuriken Ninpou is proof enough that you two are destined for great things” says Yoshitaka, finishing the Jutsu “Don’t feel so bad about not being skilled at Ninpou right now. You’ve only just started, it’ll take some time for you to become stronger.”

Nagi and Fuuka both begin to contemplate his words when he finishes speaking.

“Addio!” says Yoshitaka before disappearing in a flash, leaving the two teenagers alone in the forest once again.

“And one more thing” Yoshitaka’s voice echoes from an unknown location “Always remember that you two are a team. Even if you are weak individually, together, you will have the strength to overcome any obstacle.”

After Yoshitaka’s words, the forest once again goes silent, leaving Nagi and Fuuka alone to once again contemplate his words.

                                                                                  ***

The moon shined bright in the sky as a hooded figure walked silently through the city. Walking, not running, at a quiet but brisk pace, it wasn’t long before the figure turned a corner to walk down a dark, tight alley.

Finding himself in front of an old metal door, the figure knock on the door four times exactly before waiting. It wasn’t long before the door opened slighty, revealing a figure who, though he had his face covered just like the hooded figure, was much taller and, if one looked closely, one could see he was more muscular then the hooded figure, at least a bit anyway.

“Whatcha want kid? Shouldn’t you be in bed at this hour?” the tall man asked, making no effort to hide his boredom.

The boy pulled off his hood, revealing the face of a teenage boy with black hair.

“Oh…Its you” for a brief moment, the tall figure’s voice betrayed his surprise. It wasn’t long at all before his voice returned to the previous, dull tone “Come on in…”

The tall figure steps to the side, allowing the hooded figure to walk by. He doesn’t get very far before he can hear the tall figure’s voice again.

“Try not to cause any trouble…Kyuemon-sama.”

Balling his hand into a fist, Kyuemon did his best to ignore the deep, hearty laughter, which seemed to echo in the small room, coming from the figure as he walked down the hallway. It wasn’t long before he reached his destination, a small underground bar behind another old door.

As soon as Kyuemon opened the door and entered, the entire bar went completely silent. All music stopped, all conversations halted, and all the heads in the room turned to the young boy who entered the room. As Kyuemon expected, they knew who he was.

As soon as Kyuemon pulled his hood back over his head, the boy was sure it was just a coincidence, all activity in the bar resumed. It was as if somebody pushed play on a DVD.

Kyuemon began to look over the room, searching for the person that he was looking for. Despite the fact that all the people in the bar looked human, Kyuemon knew better. He knew for a fact that every person currently in the bar was actually a Youkai.

The old drunk dressed as a business man, the robe wearing old man currently gawking at the scantly-clad woman, who also looked human, as she danced, and even the barkeep who was running around in circles providing drinks for all the patrons.

After scanning the crowd for some time, Kyuemon saw the person he was looking for sitting at a small table at the back of the room. Dodging through the crowd, ignoring the dirty looks he was being given as he walked, Kyuemon soon found himself standing before Youkai Ittan-momen, the leader of the Youkai in the area.

“Well…Isn’t this a surprise?” asked Ittan-momen in a mocking tone as Kyuemon approached him “The son of Kibaoni Gengetsu himself! To what do I own the pleasure of your visit?”

Swallowing his pride, and ignoring the chuckle from Ittan-momen and his companions, Kyuemon bows before speaking “Greetings Ittan-momen. Forgive me for disturbing you on this fine evening but I have come to ask for you assistance.”

“Oh? My assistance? For what?”

 “For reviving the Kibaoni clan.”

Once again, the bar goes completely silence. This time, Kyuemon can even hear the sound of glass crashing to the floor and people muttering amongst themselves. With a single snap of Ittan-monen’s fingers, the play button was hit once again.

“Revive the Kibaoni clan? How…interesting. And just how do you plan on doing that?”

Reaching into his cloak, Kyuemon pulls out a strange looking gourd.

“That Gourd… Didn’t the Igasaki family steal that when they sealed away the Kibaoni family?”

“Yes…However, I was able to steal it back when I destroyed the Igasaki mansion.”

A low gasp can be heard from the crowd, Kyuemon’s words echoing through the bar.

“You destroyed the Igasaki mansion…”

It wasn’t long before the sound of laughter filled the bar.

“So what?” Kyuemon heard from the crowd “The Igasaki family it a joke nowadays.”

“Ya!”

“I suppose the Kibaoni family’s is a thing of the past now too aren’t they?”

“Yep!”

Kyuemon, his fist tight with frustration, could barely resist the urge to lash out in anger. Even drunk off their asses, there was no way he would be able to hand so many Youkai at once. Not to mention…

“The Youkai have spoken boy” says Ittan-monen says, holding his empty sake bottle out for a waiter to replace it with a fresh one “Two families, once the most powerful families in all of Japan, are now nothing more than laughing stocks.”

Laughter continued to echo through the bar as Kyuemon, waiting until he was calm enough to speak without his gritted teeth muffling his words, returned the Gourd back to his cloak “I’m…sorry to disturb you.”

Bowing to Ittan-monen, Kyuemon ignored the continued laughter that ringed through the bar as he walked outside. They think the Kibaoni clan joke do they? I’ll show them… I’ll show them all!

Back at the bar, which had once again returned to business as usual, a rather whimpy looked man crouched beside Ittan-monen, who was drink a brand-new bottle of sake.

“Are you sure it’s wise to get on the bad side of Kyuemon-sama? If he has that Gourd, then it possible that he actually can revive the Kibaoni clan.”

“I’m sure he can but it won’t matter much” says Ittan-monen in a nonchalant tone “It will take a lot of negative energy to properly undo the seal on the Kibaoni family. Even when he does release a member of the family, they’ll be significantly weakened from being locked away for so long, meaning it will take even more fear energy to get them back to full power. With the power I possess now, there is no way that anyone will be able to defeat me”

Ittan-monen lets out a deep, maniacal laugh “The time of the Kibaoni family has long passed. Now, now it is my time to rule!”

                                                                              ***

“Hey mommy! Look at this!”

A middle aged woman smiled before walking over to her daughter, who was currently crouching down to look at white flowers that were growing in the park.

“So Pretty! And they’re even white, your favorite color” says the Mother, crouching down next to her daughter.

The little smiles and nods before looking back at the flowers, practically mesmerized by the beauty of the plants. So much so that she, and her mother, failed to notice a Youkai creeping up behind them. Hearing something behind her, the mother turns around just in time to be tossed into the sea.

“Mommy!” cried the little girl, watching as her mother was tossed into the water as if she was a rag doll.

Turning around when she heard laughter, the little girl was greeted by to the sight of Youkai Kappa, a Tsukumogami created from a Fire extinguisher based off of a Youkai known as a Kappa.

“Greetings little girl! Would you like to go for a swim on this fine day?”

The little girl could only cry as she was tossed into the water by the Tsukumogami. As she swam over to her mother, Youkai Kappa simply continued to laugh as Hitokarage threw more people into the lake. As he laughed, Kyuemon approached him from behind, the Gourd in his hands.

“Is this really necessary?” questioned Kyuemon, watching a middle aged man fly through the air before landing face first in the water.

“With all due respect Kyuemon-sama, you said that as long as I gathered Negative Energy, I could have as much fun as I want. Am I not doing what you requested my lord?”

“I suppose you doing a fine job” says Kyuemon, turning his back on the Youkai “Just don’t screw things up when the Igasaki Ninja arrive.”

“You have my word Kyuemon-sama” begins Kappa, bowing to the boy “I shall make sure that the Igasaki  Ninja die today!”

Kyuemon nods before walking away, the Ground still tight in his hands. With Kappa holding off the Igasaki Ninja, this left Kyuemon free to search for a very important item.

                                                                                   ***

It was sometime after noon when the cry of the Gamagama Gun, a tool given to Nagi and Fuuka by Yoshitaka that could inform the duo when a Youkai attack is occurring, began to echo through the Igasaki house.

Grabbing their gear, both teenagers hesitating before grabbing the Goton Shuriken, Nagi and Fuuka rushed outside, deeper into the city. While they didn’t know the exact location of the Youkai, the sound of people screaming and the sight of them running away was more than enough to track him down.

After running for some time, the teenagers found themselves in a small park resting near the water. The park appeared to be completely empty, no doubt thanks to the Youkai was in the area not long ago, even so, something felt very… off to Nagi.

“AHHHHHHH!”

Looking into the sky, Nagi watched in horror as a young boy, no older than 10 years old, was flung from a nearby building. Wasting no time, Nagi jumped into the air and caught the boy.

“Are you alright?” questioned Nagi, Fuuka running to his side.

The boy nods before pointing at the building he was thrown off of “A Kappa is the one who threw me down here! He’s up on the roof!”

Nagi and Fuuka thank the boy, who quickly runs off, before racing to the building and making their way to the room. Upon reaching the top, they were greeted to the sight of Youkai Kappa, along with several Hitokarage, staring at the sea below.

“Where did the kid go?” questioned Kappa, shielding his eyes as he scanned the area “I didn’t throw him that far…did I?”

One of the Hitokarage simply looked at Kappa as if to shrug.

“Do you think I didn’t throw him far enough?”

Again, all Kappa got from the Hitokarage was another shrug like look. Despite the grunts little, if any, sign of understanding what he said, the Kappa nodded, as if in agreement with something.

“I suppose your right. Maybe I should-“  

“HEY!”

Hearing something behind him, Youkai Kappa turned around to see Nagi and Fuuka, swords drawn, prepared for battle.

“What are you doing hurling people off of buildings!?” questioned Fuuka, pointing his sword at the Youkai “Knock it off!”

“Well, well, well” said Youkai Kappa, walking toward the ninja along with the Hitokarage “If it isn’t…who are you again? Ya know what, that isn’t important. What is important however is that you interrupted my game of…”

“Do you even know what you’re doing right now?” questioned Fuuka.

“Of course I know what I’m doing! I’m playing a game of…toss the human away!”

“Human beings aren’t game pieces!” says Nagi.

“Sure they are! You just need to know the right game to play! Let me show you one of my favorites! Hitokarage!”

Drawing their weapons, the grunts let out strange sounding battle cry before charging at the teens. Meeting the grunts half way, Nagi and Fuuka were quickly engaged in a battle with the Hitokarage.

Jabbing his sword into the ground to block a sword slash aimed at his legs, Nagi kicked the grunt away before rolling behind another one, slashing at his back. Back flipping over a sword slash aimed at his upper body, Nagi countered by slashing at the Hitokarage’s legs, causing him to fall to the ground.

As Nagi battle his batch of Hitokarage, Fuuka proceeded to do the same her batch. Twirling to the side several times to evade lunging grunts, Fuuka countered by slashing each Hitokarage with her sword. Before the grunts had a chance to regain their footing, Fuuka pulled out her Gamagama gun and proceeded to destroy each of the grunts.

Aiming her gun at Youkai Kappa, Fuuka fired shots at the water Youkai as she charged at him, dual wielding her gun and sword. Dodging each one of Fuuka’s gun shots, the Youkai had no trouble keeping up with Fuuka as she attempted cut him down with her sword.

Blocking a strike from Kappa, Fuuka attempted to counter a sword jab aimed at his chest. Kappa, easily blocking the jab, countered by knocking Fuuka away, closer to the edge of the roof.

“This guy is tough” thought Fuuka, using her sword as a crouch to stand up. While she wasn’t badly hurt, it would take her a while to get used to getting hit like that “Wait! Maybe if I use…”

Pulling out her Goton Shuriken, Fuuka takes a deep breath before inserting the Shuriken into her sword. With his grunts defeat, Nagi watched as Fuuka prepared to spin her Shuriken.

“Shuriken Ninpou! Kaen no Jutsu!” shouted Fuuka, spinning her Shuriken.

**Mera Mera Ja!**

…

“Eh?” questioned Youkai Kappa, scratching his head “Was that suppose to be an attack?”

Before Fuuka had a chance to answer, she noticed a rather strange smell in the air. It smelled like…something was burning. Now that she thought about it, she also notice a small amount of smoke start to fill the air.

Looking down at her clothes, Fuuka noticed that her skirt was on fire. It wasn’t very big at all, but still.

“HOTTT!” shouted Fuuka, jumping up and down as she tried to pat the fire out. Nagi and Kappa could only watch as the teenage girl continued to jug in place, struggling to put out the tiny fire. After what felt like a long time for Fuuka, the teen was finally able to put the fire out.

“Thank goodness” says Fuuka, falling to the ground exhausted “I suppose I still need a lot of practice, don’t I?”

“Anyway…Surprise attack!”

Before Fuuka has a chance to defend herself, Youkai Kappa lets out a powerful jet of ice cold water. Letting out a scream, more from shock then pain, Fuuka is defenseless as she’s tossed off the roof and down to the ground below.

After crying out his sister’s name in fear, Nagi pulls out his transformation Shuriken as he runs to the edge of the roof after his sister. Knocking Youkai Kappa off the roof as well, Nagi’s transformation into KiNinger is complete as he jumps over the edge, falling after his sister.

Pulling his sister into his arms, KiNinger uses his body as a barrier between Fuuka and the hard ground below. While his armor sparked a bit upon impact, he was mostly unhurt by the fall.

“Nagi! Are you alright!?” questioned Fuuka, running to her brother’s side.

“Am I alright? I’m the one who should be asking you that” says KiNinger, pulling himself off the ground “I’m the one wearing armor here.”

“I suppose you’re right” says Fuuka, a sigh escaping her lips “I’m still worried though.”

“As long as you not hurt” says KiNinger, looking at the ground next to him. During the fall, both Nagi and Fuuka’s Goton Shuriken fell to the ground. As they picked up their Shurken’s, KiNinger began to think about the words of the Yoshitaka.

“Always remember that you two are a team. Even if you are weak individually, together, you will have the strength to overcome any obstacle” KiNinger repeated to himself, tightening his grip on the Goton Shuriken.

“Eh?” questioned Fuuka, pulling out her ShiroNinger Shuriken.

“Jii-san’s words from before” says KiNinger, repeating the words “Think back, I think I know how we can use the Goton Shuriken.

As KiNinger whispers into Fuuka’s ear, Youkai Kappa was pulling himself to his feet “You bastards! You’ll pay for that!”

Transforming into ShiroNinger, Fuuka stood next to KiNinger as Youkai Kappa charged at them, anger over righting any sort of logical thinking.

Inserting their Goton Shuriken into their swords, KiNinger and ShiroNinger looked at each other and nodded before preparing to attack.

“Shuriken Ninpou! Kaen no Jutsu!” said KiNinger and ShiroNinger, spinning their Shuriken at the same time before jabbing their swords into the ground.

**Mera Mera Ja!**

From the tip of each of their swords, a blast of fire erupted and began to rush toward Youkai Kappa. As the two blasts of fire raced toward the Youkai, they met each other half way, fusing into an even bigger blast of fire.

Youkai Kappa, seeing the giant fireball racing toward him, could only scream as he was swallowed by the fire, exploding shortly after.

                                                                                              ***

Kyuemon let out a sigh as he pulled out his mallet. Once held by the Kibaoni family as treasure, the Igasaki clan took the mallet upon sealing them away long ago. Thanks to Kyuemon however, the mallet was back in the hands of its rightful owner.

Needless to say, this mallet was no ordinary mallet. Using powerful dark magic, this mallet had the power to make anything that was hit with its spell grow into a giant. Using this dark magic, however, took a lot of power. Because of this, Kyuemon could only use it on special occasions.

“I hate to was so much power of a weakling like him” says Kyuemon “But I still need him too buy me some time.”

**“Yojutsu: Hidaihansoku Jutsu!”**

Swinging the hammer at the air, Kyuemon watched as the dark spell launched from the hammer and raced toward the fallen Youkai. Unfortunately, Kyuemon had no time to watch the continued fight between his Youkai and the Igasaki Ninja.

Just as he finished launching the spell, he sense a strong power coming from the forest. It was quite similar to that of the Igasaki ninja. Dashing through the forest toward the power, Kyuemon smiled as his body was enveloped in purple fire.

                                                                                     ***

Unfortunately for ShiroNinger and KiNinger, their victory was short lived. Shortly after destroying Youkai Kappa, not only was he revived, but he was beginning to grow to giant size. It wasn’t very long before he was towering over the entire city.

“What the heck?!” shouted ShiroNinger.

 “Here I go again!” booms Youkai Kappa before beginning stomp all over the city. The teenage super heroes watched in horror as the giant Youkai began to walk towards a tall building, stepping on cars and landmarks along the way.

“We’ve got to stop him!” shouted KiNinger, running toward the monster “He’ll destroy the city at this rate.”

Ignore his sister’s call, KiNinger ran to a nearby building and jump on top of it before chasing after the giant monster. Pulling out his Gamagama gun, KiNinger began to shoot at Kappa as he chased after him, the tiny shots have little to no effect on the towering Youkai.

Left with no other option, KiNinger draws his sword again and grips it with both his hands. Taking a deep breath, he lets out a cry as he charging towards the edge of the roof and jumps into the air, attempting to cut down Youkai Kappa.

Despite putting all his strength into his attack, KiNinger fails at doing little more than scratch the Youkai. His attack does however succeed in getting the monster attention.

“Eh? You’re not dead yet?” questioned Youkai Kappa, watching KiNinger land on the roof once again “Well I can take care of that.”

Raising his hand up in the air, Youkai Kappa brings his giant fist down upon the young ninja, attempting to crush him.

“WATCH OUT!!!”

From out of nowhere, ShiroNinger comes running toward her brother. Before he has a chance to say otherwise, ShiroNinger pushes her brother out of the way of the attack, leaving her to get crushed by the fist instead.

*SMASH*

“FUUUUKAAAA!” shouted KiNinger, running to the pile of ruble that his sister laid on top of. Though her armor protected her from receiving fatal damage, she still barely had the energy to move.

“Are…You…alright?” asked Fuuka, forced out of her armor by the attack.

“How can you ask that right now!” questioned KiNinger, pulling his sister into his arms “Why did you do that?”

Fuuka coughs up a bit of blood before answering her brother “You’re my little brother Nagi. I could just sit there and let you get hurt like that.”

Tears were beginning to fall on the inside of Nagi’s visor, barely able to keep himself from crying his eyes out. Was there no way to stop this giant?

Laying his sister, who passed out shortly after her words, up against a tree, KiNinger tightened his grip on his sword as he looked at the towering Youkai Kappa, who laughed as he smashed another building.

He had to defeat that Youkai. Failure wasn’t an option. Not just for him. Not just for Fuuka. But for this city as well.

Meanwhile, at the Hidden Base of the Igasaki Family, a faint yellow light was beginning to fill the room. After rumbling a bit, the chest resting on the table opens up, revealing several Nin Shuriken of different types.

Enveloped in a soft, yellow light, one of the Nin Shuriken floats out of the chest and hovers in place for a bit before flying off to the battlefield.

Racing through the city, the Shuriken eventually finds KiNinger, who catches the Shuriken with a confused look.

“Eh?” questioned the boy as he looked over the Shuriken. How did this get here? He didn’t have much time to think about it however, as Youkai Kappa was still attacking the city. KiNinger had no idea what this Shuriken did, but it was his only hope.    

**The Shoukan!**

Taking a deep breath, and crossing his fingers, KiNinger prayed for a miracle before spinning the Shuriken.

**Dare Ja! Dare Ja! Dare Ja Dare Ja Dare Dare Ja!**

KiNinger feel to his feet as the ground began to rumble. At first, he feared that it was because of Youkai Kappa, but then he saw that the Youkai in question was also looking around in surprise. Where was the rumbling coming from?

Suddenly, the road in front of KiNinger began to flip upside down, revealing a giant, yellow machine bearing a strong resemblance to a dump truck.

**Dumpmaru!**

“W-what is this thing?” questioned Nagi “Is this mine?”

Noticing that Youkai Kappa was beginning to regain his foot, KiNinger wasted no time jumping on top of the strange machine and entering it. Once he was inside, the teenager was greeted by the sight of a yellow, throne room like cockpit with a large monitor resting in front of the throne, providing a full view of Kappa Youkai, who was right in front of the mecha.

“Amazing” KiNinger said, looking around the room before sitting down on the throne, sliding his sword into the slot on the arms rest. Cracking his knuckles, KiNinger smiled as he took a hold of the controls.

“Ikuze Dumpmaru!” shouted KiNinger, charging full speed at Youkai Kappa.

Youkai Kappa, his footing regained, proceeded to throw pieces of ruble at KiNinger, who drifted out of the way to avoid being hit.

“Kourin was always better driving games at the arcade” begins KiNinger, pushing a switch on his control panel “But I think I’ll manage just fine.”

Driving toward the Youkai, Dumpmaru began to hurl giant ninja stars at the villain. Youkai Kappa screamed as the stars connected with him, knocking him to the ground. He didn’t even have a chance to get up before he was hit by KiNinger, who knocked back down.

“And now, my Hissatsu!” cried KiNinger, pushing a large button at the top of his control panel. Outside, a large bomb appeared in the back of Dumpmaru. Locking onto Youkai Kappa, KiNinger pushed a button and hurled the bomb at Youkai.

“Uh oh” said Youkai Kappa, watching as the bomb flied towards him.

“Ki… EXPLOSION!” shouted KiNinger as his bomb made contact with Youkai Kappa, destroying the giant in a fiery explosion.

                                                                                             ***

“At least my face doesn’t have any cuts or anything.”

Nagi smiled as he tended to his sister’s wounds, nodding in agreement. He knew how much Fuuka cared about face.

“And my arms aren’t broken or anything, so I can still practice” said Fuuka, wincing as Nagi cleaned a wound.

“Yep!...Thanks again Fuu-chan, for pushing me out of the way like that.”

“Don’t worry about it” says Fuuka “It’s an older sibling’s job to protect their younger sibling.”

Nagi smiles at his sister words. Even if it was her job, he was still happy she did it.

“I should be the one saying thank you here” says Fuuka ‘You’re the one who took care of that Youkai. If you weren’t there, I don’t know what would have happened. Good job Nagi!”

“Really? Thank you!”

Neither Nagi nor Fuuka had any idea what would happen in the future. Judging by Yoshitaka’s words, their older siblings would eventually come to help fight against the Youkai. Until then, Nagi and Fuuka would do their best to hold down the fort until then.

Beyond that however, everything was a mystery. Even so, Nagi wasn’t all that worried. As long as the Igasaki family stood together, he knew that they would always succeed.

                                                                                                ***

Yoshitaka was silent as he looked over the remains of the Igasaki mansion. Once, long ago, this place had been his home. Sitting here for so long, memories that he had long forgotten began to wash over him.

Memories of his mother cooking warm meal on a cold winter day. Memories of him training with his father in the Igasaki forest. Memories of-

“Yo! Igasaki Ninja.”

Turning around, Yoshitaka wasn’t surprised to see a Kitsune walking toward him, sword in hand.

“Salve, Ciao! Kyuemon Kibaoni.”

“I must say, I’m a bit surprise to see you standing here like this” says Kyuemon “You only have so much time, why waste it admire a useless pile of ruble?”

“Who knows” says Yoshitaka “Maybe I just like the scenery? In any case, I doubt you came here to shoot the breeze correct.”

Kyuemon aims his sword at Yoshitaka “You know what I came here for.”

“I see. Unfortunately for you, I don’t know where it is.”

Ignoring Yoshitaka’s word, Kyuemon charges at the old man and slashes at him. Blocking the slash, Yoshitaka pushes Kyuemon away with his palm before slashing his chest, knocking the Youkai to the ground.

Tightening his grip on this sword, Kyuemon engaged in a sword clash with Yoshitaka, who effortlessly blocked and countered each one of his attacks.

Growing more and more frustrated with the old man, Kyuemon jumps into the air and unleashes a blast of purple fire from his hands onto Yoshitaka. Running his hand over his sword, which began to glow red, Yoshitaka sliced the purple fire in half before countering, a giant fire blast shooting from the tip of his sword and blast Kyuemon.

“Damn you old man” say Kyuemon, pulling himself to his feet. Picking his sword up off the ground, he prepared to attack again until…

“What wrong Kyuemon? Tired already?” question Yoshitaka “I’m just warming up.”

Kyuemon simply sighed before lowering his sword, admitting defeat. If he was no match for Yoshitaka in this for, then he wouldn’t stand a chance in…that form.

“It appears our time together is over, Igasaki Ninja” says Kyuemon, putting away his sword “You are strong…for now. I know that you will grow weaker as time passess, just as I grow strong. You won’t be able to fight for ever.”

And with that, Kyuemon disappeared into the forest. Putting away his sword, Yoshitaka takes one more look at the destroyed house before disappearing in a colorful flash.

*Shinobi 2: Training to be Ninja End*

“WELCOME TO NIN NIN YOUKAI TRIVIA CORNER!”

The lights turn on to reveal the same to girls from the last Nin Nin Youkai Trivia Corner. They are setting at a table, with a white board containing, among other things, snap shots of today’s Youkai.

“Hi everyone!” says the first girl, waving at the computer monitor “and welcome to the second episode of Nin Nin Youkai Trivia Corner!”

“We hope you enjoyed the reading the latest chapter of the story” says the second girl “But, before you leave, how about some info on today’s Youkai?”

Pulling out a pointer, the second girl uses it to draw attention to one of the pictures on the white board.

“The monster fought by the Ninningers today was known as Youkai Kappa, Tsukumogami created from a Fire extinguisher. Youkai Kappa was made in the image of a Youkai known as a Kappa, a mischievous youkai known to be quite the prankster. The types of pranks they pull very between relatively innocent, such as looking up a girl’s kimono, or malevolent, such as drowning people and animals.”

“Drowning people? Is it really a prank at that point?” questioned the first girl.

“Kappa, despite being pranksters, are actually quite obsessed with politeness. At the top of a Kappa’s head is a plate of water that, when spilled, leaves them unable to move until the dish is refilled with from their lake.”

If you are ever confronted by a Kappa, make a deep bow. The Kappa will then return the bow, causing them to spill their dish of water, allowing you to escape. In fact, if you refill the dish for them, they will be your servant for all eternity.

“All eternity eh?” questioned the first girl, clearly intrigued by the idea “Say…weren’t we suppose to make our debut in this chapter?”

“…I think so” says the second girl “In fact, I think our third host was suppose to make his debut as well. The author is still new to writing a long term story, so he’s still getting the hang of planning things out in advance. A chapter like this was just a much better way to follow up the first chapter then the story he originally had planned.”

“I see…I’m still disappointed though… I know! Why don’t I give the readers a hint as to who we are?”

“And our co-host too?”

“Why not?”

“Alright. I’ll give a hit about him, you give a hit about us.”

“Ok! You go first.”

The second girl thinks for a bit “Our co-host is a boy who, in Shuriken Sentai Ninninger, assisted the Igasaki family in their time of need. He wasn’t related by blood to the Igasaki family.”

“That’s a pretty good hint” says the first girl “But now it’s my turn… I can’t think of anything.”

“I’m not surprised, we didn’t have all that many appearances in Ninninger. Anything you said either wouldn’t have been a very good hint or it would have given everything away.”

“I suppose your right… Let’s just say we’re a duo of girls who didn’t have very many appearances in the show. In any case… Thank you for sticking around for Nin Nin Youkai Corner. I hope you tune in next time!”

The show ends as the girls wave to the computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Hello everyone! To be honest, I have no idea how this chapter got so long. I thought this chapter was actually going to be shorter the previous chapter, which I thought was kinda long itself to be honest, but it’s actually quite a bit longer. It’s probably the fight scene’s fault that this chapter is so much longer.  
> I usually do a poor job at fight scenes but this time, when I got to the fight scene, I stopped, to a break, and came back to write it when I was rested. Who knew that taking your time with something actually made it better?  
> In any case, I wanted to say a couple of things.  
> #1- All 7 Ninningers will be in this story. That includes the MidoNinger.  
> #2- While mecha will be in this story, I don’t plan on including auxiliary mecha, save for maybe one or two. Only the ones use to form the main giant mechas.  
> #3- I do plan to include a romance in this story. It won’t be for a while, so it’s still up in the air, but I do plan for it to happen. I’ll leave you guys to speculate as to who the romance will be between.  
> I think that’s everything. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and you come back for more.


	3. Shinobi 3: Busy Ninja

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One quick note before I start this chapter, Kyuemon’s human form is portrayed by Tanaka Taketo, who played Lapis in the Kamen Rider Gaim Soccer movie. Now on to the story.

“1, 2, 3, 4!”

Following Fuuka’s count down, cheery pop music begins to fill the small room currently acting as the homeroom of the Doki Doki Supreme Idol Music Club, a club created by Fuuka and her two best friends Kana and Mariko.

Bobbing her head to the beat of the music, looking down at the floor as she did, Fuuka looked up at the imaginary crowd before beginning to speak.

“Minna! Welcome to my show! I hope you enjoy the concert I worked really hard to prepare for you all!”

Holding her microphone up to her lips, Fuuka begins to sing the lyrics to the song, an instrumental version, currently playing. Losing herself in the sound of the music, Fuuka begins to cheerfully pace around the small room. She span around in circles, clapping her hands as best she could while holding her microphone, and she even jump up on the small table in the room. By the time the song was over, she was out of breath

“Thanks for watching everyone!” says Fuuka, bowing as the music begins to end “We hope you enjoyed the show! See you again!”

And with those words, the song was complete and silence returned to the room. Looking over at her two friends, who had been watching her performance since the beginning, Fuuka walks over to them and sits down at the table with them.

“How did you like my performance guys?” questioned Fuuka, taking the bottle of water handed to her by Mariko, one of the girls sitting at the table.

“It was amazing!” says Kana, the second girl at the table “But, honestly, is that really a surprise? You always go out all out when it comes to your singing, even in practice.”

“Of course I do” says Fuuka, holding her fist up “When you’re training to be the greatest idol that ever lived, you have to give it your all in every performance, whether somebody is watching or not.”

“I know” says Kana, looking back down at the paper she was writing on “I know. You say that all the time ya know.”

“Do I?” questioned Fuuka for a bit before shrugging “In any case, how is your song coming? Today makes three weeks that you’ve been working on that song right?”

Kana nods, twirling her pencil around in her fingers “Honestly though, the only reason I’ve been working on it that long is because I’ve been putting it off due to laziness.”

Fuuka nods, completely unsurprised by the words of her friend. Kana was a carefree, and rather lazy, girl that, while she loved music, wasn’t much of a singer. While she did play a little guitar, her true musical passion lied in writing lyrics for song that didn’t have them, something that she’s been doing ever since she was a kid. In fact, the first time Fuuka meet Kana was while she was singing to herself lyrics that she wrote for a song that she liked.

After taking a sip of her water, Fuuka looks over at Mariko, who was tapping away at the keys on her keyboard. Mariko was a quiet, reserved girl, especially when compared to Fuuka and Kana. She was also very good at playing various musical instruments and spent much of her time writing new songs which, when combined with Kana’s lyrics, created new songs for Fuuka to sing.

“How’s your song coming along?” questioned Fuuka “You’ve seem like you’re really into it.”

“You say that as if I’m never into a song I’m making” says Mariko with a smile “it’s going alright. I’m just trying some new stuff, so I’m still getting used to them.”

“Kinda like when I tried singing a rock song?”

Mariko and Kana looked at each other, a brief look of fear crossing both of their faces, before looking back at Fuuka “…something like that.”

Fuuka smiles and claps “Good luck! I’ve heard that it’s always good to try something new!” She didn’t seem to notice the look shared between her friends.

Pulling out her phone, Fuuka lets out a cry of surprise as checks the time “Oh! Look at the time!”

Getting up from her chair, Fuuka hugs both of her friends before grabbing her backpack “Sorry guys I’ve got to run. See you at practice tomorrow morning!”

Mariko and Kana watch as their friend runs out the room, nearly running into a 1-year, before turning the corner without slowing down.

“Hey Mariko?”

“Um?”

“Do you think Fuuka’s been a bit…different recently?”

“Um…I don’t think so. Why do you ask?”

The sound of two students running into each other, school books and other supplies crashing to the ground, can be hear echoing through the hall. Judging from the voice Kana and Mariko were all too familiar with, Fuuka ran into somebody and was apologizing.  

“I’m not sure. She just seems a lot more busy…and I’m not sure why.”

“I’m sure its all in your head.”

“You think so?” questioned Kana, stroking her chin “You probably right.”

                                                                                 ***

“Are you ready Fuu-chan?”

Seeing his sister reply with a nod, Nagi takes a running start before jumping off the roof he was standing on, landing swiftly on the next roof. Hearing his sister land behind him, Nagi wastes no time before jumping off the roof again, once again landing without a hatch.

After repeating the process a few more times, Nagi and Fuuka found themselves standing on the roof of an old warehouse that rested just outside of the city. After taking a second to catch their breath, they enter the building through a small, shattered skylight.

Softly land on the floor below, Nagi and Fuuka found themselves in small room filled with cardboard boxes. The room was completely dark, save for the rays of moonlight peaking in from skylight the teenagers entered from.

“According to this map…the scroll should be on the floor just below this one” says Nagi, using the moonlight to look over the map “There should be a flight of stairs in this room somewhere…”

Nodding at her brother’s words, Fuuka walks deeper into the dark room in search of the stairs, Nagi brother following right behind her. As they walked closer to what they assumed was the silhouette of a door, they’re eyes still haven’t adjusted to the darkness, they failed to notice a tile on the floor begin to light up.

Taking a hold of the doorknob, Fuuka slowly twists it open before peeking her head out, checking to see if the cost was clear. On the other side of the door was a long, thin hallway, completely bare of any decorations. Unlike the room that they were currently standing in, this one was very well lit…despite the fact that it was seemingly void of any sort of light source.

“Looks like the coast’s clear” says Fuuka, ushering her brother into the tiny hallway “Let’s get going.”

Fuuka barely walked a few feet before the floor opened up in front of her, revealing a rectangle-shaped hole in the ground. Letting out a cry of surprise, Fuuka reaches her hand out to the other side of the hole as she falls, stopping her from falling down into the darkness. Unfortunately, this left her stretched over the hole.

“Fuu-chan! Are you alright?” questioned Nagi, crouching down to speak with his sister.

“I’m…fine” Fuuka struggles, her arms quickly beginning to grow tired from the extremely awkward position “Just…help.”

After pulling his sister away from the hole, the Igasaki sibling continued down the hallway with Nagi in the lead. Upon turning the corner at the end of the hall, Nagi and Fuuka were confronted with a hallway that, while most exactly the same as the one they were just in, was quite a bit darker, though not as dark as the room they entered the building in.

“Be careful Fuu-chan” says Nagi, slowly walking deeper into the hallway “You never know when-“

Before Nagi even had the chance to finish his sentence, sharp spears shot out of the walls, narrowly missing Nagi as they jabbed into the wall adjacent to him.

“-traps will pop out” finished Nagi, still frozen in place. He was this close to being turned into a shish kabob.

After helping Nagi get around the spears, Fuuka leads the way further down the hall until, upon reaching a sliding door, opens it to reveal a rather small room illuminated by a few candles. At the center of the room is a small scroll resting on a bright red cloth.

“Is that it? What we came here for?” questioned Fuuka, Nagi following her as she walked into the room. Though she phrased it as a question, she had no doubt that was what they were looking for.

After scanning the room to make sure there were no tricks or traps, Fuuka takes a deep breath before slowly approaching the scroll. Crouching down on the floor, Fuuka slowly reaches for the scroll before taking it, growing stiff as she awaited a trap of some kind.

…

“Is that it?” questioned Nagi “No more booby traps?”

“I…think so…?” questioned Fuuka, looking at the scroll in her hands before looking up at her brother “I think that’s it…”

Feeling very pleased with himself, Nagi lets out a cry of happiness “Mission Complete!”

Suddenly a loud alarm begins to echo through the room, followed by a red, flashing light. Before the Igasaki siblings have the chance to react, tall metal walls begin to grow out of the floor, trapping them inside.

“…Maybe we should have gotten back outside first before we celebrated” Nagi says sheepishly “I’m sorry.”

Fuuka simply sighs before leaning against one of the walls.

                                                                                               ***

Upon entering the Hidden Base of the Igasaki Family, Nagi and Fuuka were greeted to the wonderful sound of…

“Whamp Whamp Whamp.”

Sitting at the table in the middle of the room was Yoshitaka Igasaki, smiling and shaking his head as he drank a cup of tea “And you were so close too.”

“I’m sorry Jiisan” says Nagi “We would have beaten your training mission if I didn’t make so much noise…”

Yoshitaka doesn’t answer right away, instead focused on the long sip he was taking from his tea, but he replied in his usual, casual voice when he did “It’s all right Boy. That was a training mission meant to test your skills. You’ll do better next time.”

Reaching into his pocket, Yoshitaka pulls out a red pocket watch “I suppose it’s about time for me to get going right about now. You two! Go home and get some rest.”

Tossing a rather thin looking rope into the air, which twirled around an overhead wooden beam, Yoshitaka pulled himself higher into the air until he was able to touch the roof, despite still being in a sitting position.

“Remember! When you are on a mission, you must always remain vigilant! Even if you accomplishment your objective, you’re mission isn’t complete until you enter your house and say “I’m home!”

“Ciao!” Yoshitaka says before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

“Aaaand he’s gone” says Nagi “I suppose we should be getting back home Fuu-chan”

Looking at his sister, Nagi was greeted to the sight of Fuuka letting out a loud yawn.

“You alright Fuu-chan?” questioned Nagi.

“You saw that yawn?” questioned Fuuka as she blush “How embarrassing. I’m just a little tired, that’s all.”

Nagi bits his lip, as if he wanted to say something else, before simply smiling and nodding “Ok! Lets head back home.”

Nagi leaves the room first, with Fuuka, after letting out another, thankful quieter yawn, following after him.

                                                                                    ***

CRASH!

Forced awake by the sounds of various containers and bottles hitting the ground, Nagi’s eyes shoot open to see the light from the bathroom shining into the hallway, visible from his open bedroom door. Blinking a few times to wake up himself up, Nagi lets out a loud yawn before slowly sliding out from under the covers and following the light.

Looking inside the bathroom, Nagi seeing Fuuka, dressed in her school uniform, kneeling down on the bathroom floor. In her arms were various bottles and containers of makeup and hair care products, among other things.

“Fuu-chan? Are you alright?” questioned Nagi, helping her pick up some of the bottles.

Fuuka smiles and nods at her brother “I’m fine! Fortunately none of the containers that I knocked over were made of glass. Thanks for asking!”

Nagi nods before continuing “You’re up early again I see. Idol club again?”

“Of course!” says Fuuka as she began to place her items back in their proper place “Just because I’ve become a ninja doesn’t mean I’m giving up my life.”

“I wasn’t implying that you should give up your club or anything” says Nagi “I just wanted to remind you not to over work yourself!”

The teenage girl chuckles before ruffling Nagi’s hair “I won’t! Don’t worry about me.”

Fuuka dusts her skirt off before beginning to walk out the bathroom “I’ll be going now! See you later!”

As Fuuka skips out of the room, Nagi couldn’t help but call out one more thing too Fuuka “Don’t forget to eat a proper breakfast!”

                                                                               ***

“I wonder if she’s ok…”

Despite being assured several times that she was alright, Nagi couldn’t help but wonder about his sister. Unlike him, who was a shy boy with few friends and no social life, Fuuka actually had a life before becoming a Ninja, and a pretty busy one at that.

School, hanging out with friends, not to mention all the practice she puts into her dream of being an idol, Fuuka was a girl who was always busy and rarely had a free moment. Nagi was worried about how well Fuuka was taking care of herself. Was she really as OK as she said she was?

“Nagi? Are you alright?”

Blinking a few time, Nagi looks over to see his best friend Tetsunosuke "Kourin" Morichika standing over him.

Much like Nagi, Tetsunosuke, nicknamed Kourin, after a video game character naturally, didn’t have many friends. He wasn’t really a social person, so Nagi was really the only friend the boy had/needed. Tetsunosuke was a huge video game fan, to the point where he could be called a Video Game Otaku, something that he used to deny but eventually just gave up.

“Kourin? Don’t worry, I’m fine” says Nagi, knocking on his head a couple of times “I was just thinking of something important and I guess I just got lost in thought.”

“Is it something ninja related?”

Nagi was pretty close to Kourin, easily as close to him as a family member, so he had no problem telling him he was a ninja. Nagi didn’t know if he was allowed to or not, Yoshitaka didn’t give them a ninja handbook or anything, but he figured that it was alright to at least tell his best friend. There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he could trust Kourin with this secret. Besides, Kourin had even few friends then Nagi, so who was he going to tell?

“Kind of” says Nagi letting his words drag as if he’s still thinking.

“Well, if you need me, I’ll be here” says Kourin.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. Moving on to other matter…did you bring my game today?” questioned Kourin.

“I think so…” says Nagi, digging in his bag “…here it is!”

Tetsunosuke, nicknamed Kourin, after a video game character naturally, didn’t have many friends. He wasn’t really a social person, so Nagi was really the only friend the boy needed. Tetsunosuke was a huge video game fan, to the point where he could be called a Video Game Otaku, something that he used to deny but eventually just gave up.

While he wasn’t as big of a video game fan as Tetsunosuke, playing and talking about video games together is still something Nagi has a lot of fun doing, since it’s one of the few times that his normal closed off and aloof friend let loose and opened up more.

“Thanks” says Kourin “I felt doing a replay of it.”

“No problem… Kourin?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve seen Fuuka around the school right?”

“Everyone in school has seen Fuuka Nagi” says Kourin, not looking up from his book “and I’m sure everyone in Tokyo has heard her.”

Thinking back to his sister’s loud practice sessions, Nagi didn’t bother to argue with him.

“Why do you ask?”

“It’s not a big deal or anything” says Nagi, franticly waving his hands nervously “I was just wondering if she seemed…different then usual lately.”

“Different…I don’t think so.”

“Alright. Thanks.”

Kourin nods before returning his full attention to his book. Nagi sighs before beginning to bite on the tip of his pencil. Maybe he was simply overreacting after just seeing her yawn? Wouldn’t be the first time he’s done something like this…

                                                                                      ***

“Fuuka-chan? Are you ok?”

Fuuka opens her mouth the answer Mariko’s question but she instead lets out a yawn. Covering her mouth in embarrassment, Fuuka apologizes before answering Mariko’s question “I’m alright. Just a little tired is all.”

Mariko gives Fuuka a look before nodding, walking back over to her key board. After letting out another light yawn, Fuuka returns to looking over her songbook, trying to figure out what song she wanted to sing.

For a time, it was mostly quiet in the club room. While Fuuka read her song book and Mariko read a manga, Kana was quietly humming to herself as she wrote in her notebook. But then…

*YAWN*

“What’s up with you?” questioned Kana, putting her pencil down “You’ve been yawning constantly ever since you got here.”

“Have I?” questioned Fuuka, her hand still covering her mouth.

Kana and Mariko both nod before Kana continues to speak “Yep. When was the last time you took a nap?”

Another yawn “I’m not sure. I don’t really have time for a nap honestly. I’ve still got practice to do.”

Kana lets out a sigh “While I admire your work ethic, I really do think you should lie down for a second and rest. You look like you’re about to fall asleep in your seat.”

Fuuka opens her mouth to counter but another yawn muffles her reply. Closing her mouth, Fuuka shakes her head before reply “I’m-all-right! Honest!”

Kana opens her mouth to reply but she simply sighs before shaking her head and returning to her notebook “If you say so…”

Fuuka smiles and nods “Thanks for worrying about me guys. Oh! I think I want to sing this song next…”

                                                                                          ***

**Kero! Kero! Kero!**

Slowly opening his eyes, Nagi let out a yawn before sitting up in his bed, drowsily looking around his room as he woke up. Looking out the window, he could see that it was the middle of the night, though he wasn’t quite sure what time it was.

Looking over at his desk, Nagi could see his Gama Gama Gun crying out to get his attention, meaning that a Youkai was attacking. After dragging himself out of bed and putting on some clothes, Nagi grabs his ninja gear and makes his way outside to meet Fuuka.

Upon reaching the living room, Nagi was greeted to the sight of Fuuka leaning against the wall sleeping.

“Fuu-chan?” questioned Nagi, tiptoeing over to Fuuka.

“Hmmm?” Fuuka questioned sleepily as Nagi woke her up.

“Do you want to head back to bed Fuu-chan?” asked Nagi “I can handle things myself if your too tired.”

“There isn’t any time to sleep right now Nagi” Fuuka says slowly between yawns “I’ll go back to sleep as soon as we come back OK?”

“Alright” Nagi quietly says, following his sister out of the door “If you say so…”

                                                                                         ***

Upon arriving on the scene, Nagi was greeted to the sight of young adults fleeing from a Youkai known as Youkai Kasha, who had a roller skate and fire motif. Spinning around in circles on his roller skate feet, Youkai Kasha laughed as the released fireballs from his hands, encasing anything hit by them in flames.

 “Burn! Burn! Burn to the ground!” shouts Kasha, a nearby shop burning to the ground behind him. Holding his hand up in the sky, smaller flames shoot out from each of his fingers, fly into the sky, and explode, raining countless smaller explosives down onto the ground.

“AHHHHHH!” shouted a crowd of people, doing their best to avoid the raging fire.

As he watched the people squire left and right, Kasha couldn’t contain his laughter. Rolling around in circles, Kasha failed to notice several Shuriken’s jab into the ground near him.

“GWAHHHH-“

Before he has a chance to notice, Kasha runs into the Shuriken’s and is thrown off balance.

“Whoa!” shouts Kasha, waving his arms around franticly in an attempt to regain his balance. Luckily for him, he is able to stop himself just before falling down a flight of stairs. Taking a deep breath, Youkai Kasha holds out both of his arms in front of him “Safe…”

He turns around, only to get knocked in the stomach and down the stair.

“Gah!” he shouts as he falls, unable to slow his descent despite his best efforts. By the end of the fall, he is upside down on the ground. Hearing footsteps behind him, Kasha scrambles to his feet to get a better look at who pushed him. Turning around, he was greeted to the sight of Nagi and Fuuka standing at the top of the stairs.

“Kisama! Just who do you brats think you are! Pushing a Youkai down the stairs like that!”

“*Yawn* Who are we?” began Fuuka “We’re *Yawn* Ninjutsu Sentai *Yawn* Nin *Yawn* ninger.”

“…Eh?” questioned a confused Youkai “What did you say?”

Nagi simply sighed and shook his head as Fuuka once again tried to say their name, only to fail even worse the second time around. Before she had a chance to begin a third time, Nagi cut her off.

“Who are we? Ninjutsu Sentai! Ninninger!”

“Ninninger?” questioned Kasha “Sentai? With only two people?”

Nagi stutters before answering “We’re working on more members OK!”

“If you say so…”

Pulling out their Shuriken’s, Nagi and Fuuka inserted them into their swords before spinning them, transforming them into Ninningers. Snapping his fingers, Kasha snapped into a fighting pose as Hitokarage scrambled onto the scene, their weapons aimed at the transformed teenagers.

“CHARGE!!!” shouted Youkai Kasha, signaling for the Hitokarage to charge at the teenagers. Readying their weapons, KiNinger and ShiroNinger met the grunts half way and engage in battle on the stairs.

Jumping over several Hitokarage, KiNinger slashes one grunt diagonally across the chest before sidestepping around another grunt’s attack, slashing him across the chest. Moving his sword so that it could block a slash aimed at his back, KiNinger pushes the sword into the air before slash the grunt away and kicking another one into a group of Hitokarage huddled together, pushing them all to the ground.

After letting out a yawn, ShiroNinger swerves to the side to dodge a spear jab before countering by jabbing a Hitokarage in the chest. Low kicking several Hitokarage to the ground, ShiroNinger yawns before pulling out her Gama Gama Gun and shooting down several grunts.

As the Ninningers battled the grunts, Youkai Kasha eyed the stairs with a look that, if his face could make expressions, would resemble that of a look of fear. Stairs were the number weakness of a guy with roller skates for feet. Fortunately, he didn’t have to figure out how to not only climb up the stairs, but also engage in full blown combat on the stairs, because one of the Hitokarage knocked ShiroNinger down the stairs when he guard was down.

“Ow” cried ShiroNinger in a rather quiet tone for a girl in the heat of battle.

“ShiroNinger! Prepare to spend eternity in hell!” cried Kasha, unleashing a blast of fire from his hands.

Letting out a cry of surprise and pain, ShiroNinger could do little more than shield her body with her arms as the fire exploded around her, sparks exploding from her armor as she was tossed to the ground. Skating over to the fallen teenager, Kasha drags ShiroNinger across the ground, his flaming hand gripped tight around her neck.

After being tossed into a tree, Fuuka attempts to climb to her feet to counter the Youkai’s attack but, as she struggles to hold onto her sword, she finds that she’s having a hard time keeping her eyes from closing. Despite this, she tights her grip and best she can before dragging herself towards Youkai Kasha to attack.

Blocking ShiroNinger’s weak slash with little effort, Kasha holds his hand up before unleashing a blast of fire, knocking ShiroNinger back and undoing her armor. As Kasha holds his hand out to deal the finishing blow, KiNinger runs onto the scene to see his defeat sister.

“Fuu-chan” shouts KiNinger, pulling out his Gama Gama Gun and aiming it at Kasha “GET AWAY FROM HER!”

Unleashing several shots from his gun, KiNinger is able to successfully push Kasha away. Running over to his sister, KiNinger crouches down and pulls his sister into his arms.

“Fuu-chan! Are you alright?” Nagi asks as his sister comes to.

“I’m sorry Nagi” says Fuuka, adjusting herself so that she’s no longer in Nagi’s arms but instead sitting down on the ground “I was trying to hide it, but I’m exhausted.”

“I knew something was wrong with you!  Why did you try and hide it?”

“I’m not really sure” says Fuuka “Maybe it was because I didn’t have the heart to give up all the stuff I had going on because I became a Ninja? Maybe I didn’t want to accept that I couldn’t do everything at once and tried anyway? All I know is that I’m tired, sleepy, and I really need a break.”

“Fuu-chan…”

“HEYYYY! DON’T IGNORE ME!”

As KiNinger and Fuuka finished their conversation, Youkai Kasha pulled himself to his feet and was charging fire into both of his hands. He was preparing for his finally attack.

“You ready Nagi?” questions Fuuka, transforming into her ranger form “Lets finish this guy off, then head home to get some sleep!”

KiNinger nods as he and ShiroNinger get into fighting poses, both ranger pushing a button on their swords to prepare their finishing move.

**The Waza! Nanja nanja?! Nanja nanja?! Nanja nanja?! Nanja nanja?!**

“Time to go to hell!” shouted Youkai Kasha, unleashing his most powerful attack.

ShiroNinger and KiNinger didn’t exchange a word as they each split off and disappeared in a flash. Before Kasha so much as has a chance to blink, KiNinger is bombarding him with yellow-colored sword slashes. Shift his sword so that he’s holding it backhanded, KiNinger launches the stunned Youkai into the air in a powerful upward yellow slash.

“GAAAA!” shouts Kasha as he flew into the air, waving his arms around franticly.

Appearing from out of nowhere, ShiroNinger appears and jumps off of KiNinger’s shoulder, flying into the air after Kasha.

**Ninja Issen!**

As her sword begins to glow white with energy, ShiroNinger tightens her grip on her sword before beginning to spin at an inhuman speed, slicing at Kasha countless times. Letting out a cry, ShiroNinger holds her sword high before slashing downward, shooting Kasha to the ground encased in white energy.

Landing safely on the ground next to KiNiner, both rangers before pose as Youkai Kasha explodes in a red and white fireball.

Both KiNinger and ShiroNinger let out cries of excitement as they undo their armor, clapping and giving each other high fives.

“You alright Fuu-chan?”

Fuuka opens her mouth to answer but, as expect, she let out a yawn instead. Pulling his sister’s arm around his shoulders, Nagi hums to himself has he more or less carries Fuuka home as she lays on his shoulder. As they walk home, they fail to notice Kyuemon watching them from a roof top.

 “Damn Youkai Kasha! You were almost done!” says Kyuemon, shaking his head as he jiggled his Ground around  “I suppose this is fine, the Hitokarage should be enough to gather the last little bit I need to revive the first of the sealed Kibaoni family.”

Looking over in the direction Youkai Kasha exploded, Kyuemon contemplated seeing if he could revive Youkai Kasha as a giant in his current state.

“…Hell no” says Kyuemon, laughing as he shook his head “Making a Youkai grow into a giant takes a lot of energy. Far too much to waste on that useless fool.”

Looking over the sight one last time, Kyuemon disappeared in a flash. Soon, the Igasaki ninja will face a foe more than a match for them.

*Shinobi 3: Busy Ninja End*

“WELCOME TO NIN NIN YOUKAI TRIVA CORNER!”

The lights turn on to reveal the Nin Nin Youkai Trivia Corner room. Unlike the previous times, where there were two girls in the room, this room was completely void of people. Or was it…

“Hello everyone! Welcome to this episode’s Youkai Trivia Corner” a voice can be heard from nowhere “Remember last time, when we told you that we would be making our debut in this episode?”

From out of nowhere, two cloak going fly into the air, revealing…Kana and Mariko behind them.

“DADA! We’re the hostesses of the Youkai Trivia corner!” says Kana “Bet you surprised…but then again, there weren’t all that many none Igasaki family, none villain characters in Ninninger were there?”

Mariko shakes her head before sitting down at the table “I’m afraid not. Because of that, I don’t think it was very difficult to figure out that…”

Mariko bangs on the wall, which causes it to turn inside out. Not only does this reveal a board containing various pictures and notes related to the Youkai of the weak, but it also causes Tetsunosuke "Kourin" Morichika to come tumbling out.

“Tetsunosuke was our co-host on the show” finishes Mariko, chuckling as Kana takes a seat at the table.

“Welcome to the show Kourin! Say…wasn’t you last name different in the show? Not to mention you didn’t have a nickname.”

“I don’t known” says Kourin, dusting himself off before taking a seat at the table “If you want to know, go ask the author.”

Kana pouts “I doubt he’d tell me. I can guess why he gave you a nickname though.”

“Oh? Why did he?”

“Probably because you name is kinda long meaning it would be a pain to write.”

“Probably…”

Mariko clears her throat before speaking “In any case, today’s enemy was a Tsukumogami created from a pair of roller skates, made in the image of a Youkai known as Kasha. A Kasha, whose name means Burning Chariot among other thing, is a Youkai that steals corpse from funerals and ceremonies. Unfortunately, it is unknown what a Kasha does with the corpse upon obtaining them.

Taking over for Mariko, Kourin begins to speak “While there isn’t all that much known about the Kasha, they are often thought to be cat Youkai and have a relationship to Nekomata, another cat Youkai. Luckily, there are various way one can protect a corpse from a Kasha, such as placing a rock in the coffin or placing a hair razor on top of the coffin.”

“Stealing corpses? What a weirdo” says Kana “Say…we didn’t really have a big role in this chapter did we?”

Kourin shrugs “This chapter was mostly a filler one anyway. Don’t be full of yourself, there’s still time for you to get your own chapter.”

“I know, I know. I was just disappointed, that’s all” says Kana “In any case, this marks the end of Nin Nin Youkai Trivia Corner! We hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to reading more.”

The scene fades to black as the three characters wave to the computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Ya! New chapter! Not much to say here…other then the next member of Ninjutsu Sentai Ninninger will be making their debut pretty soon! Who is it you ask? It’s going to be…Kasumi! She’ll make her debut in the near future, so stick around. If you liked the story, leave me a comment! I’m still new at this and feedback to help me improve will be greatly appreciated! I think I was going to say something else…but I don’t remember so I hope it wasn’t important. See you next Shinobi! Bye!


	4. Shinobi 4: A New Villain

Following the sounds of people screaming, which seemed to echo through the streets, KiNinger and ShiroNinger were greeted to the sight of Hitokarage attacking several buildings and assaulting a crowd of people, who were scrambling to run away from the weapon wielding mooks.

“Again?” asked KiNinger nobody in particular, kicking away a mook before he was able to hurl his spear at a fleeing teenager.

ShiroNinger ignored her brother’s question. She was too busy fighting off a trio of Hitokarage as they attacked her with their blade weapons. After guiding some civilians out of the area, KiNinger ran over to his sister in order to assist her as she continued to fight the mooks.

As the two ninja’s fought, they failed to notice Kyuemon in his human form watching over the fight, the strange Gourd he always carried with him in his hand. Jiggling the Gourd, Kyuemon smirk as he stared at it “Looks like I finally have enough negative energy to revive him. I hope you enjoyed playing with those grunts Igasaki Ninja because now, your end is at hand.”

After defeating the mooks and making sure everyone has gotten to safety, Fuuka and Nagi return home to rest.

“Thanks for the help back there Nagi” says Fuuka “Those guys just came out of nowhere.”

“No problem Fuu-chan” says Nagi “Don’t you think it’s strange though? This is the fifth time we’ve had to fight off a group of grunts without a Youkai leading them. What do you think is going on?”

“I don’t known” says Fuuka “Unfortunately, I think the only thing we can do is wait and see what happens.”

Nagi nods in understanding before changing the subject “When do you think Niisan and Neesan are going to arrive? We’ve been fight for a while now and I was hoping they would have showed up by now.”

Fuuka thinks for a second before answering “Yamato is still in Europe last I heard, so I’m not surprised he’s taking forever to get here. Besides, you know how he is about studying and staying focused and all that. If we told him what was going on here, he probably wouldn’t believe us unless he saw what was going on with his own eyes.”

“You’re probably right… what about Aniki? Have you heard from him recently?”

“Has anyone?”

Nagi frowns before shaking his head, looking downward “Last time I him was… about a year ago?”

Fuuka nods “That sound about right. You know how that jerk is, always just popping in before vanishing without a trace.”

“He’s going on a journey remember?” defended Nagi “It’s just really hard for him to stay in touch with everyone when he’s always on the move.”

“Even so, would it kill him to pick up a phone every once in a while?”

Nagi bits his lip and avoids his sister’s eyes “He’s just busy right now. He’ll call.”

Fuuka gives her brother a look. A look he was quite familiar with “He’ll call. And he’ll be here to help, just like I know Yakumo-nii and Kasumi-nee will be.”

Fuuka’s expression, while still giving Nagi the same look, softened at the mention of Yakumo and Kasumi. While they weren’t all that much better at keeping in contact, they were not only far more reliable then Aniki, but they actually visited home every once in a while. And they (usually) answered their phones when people called. Did Aniki even have a phone anymore?

“I hope Otousan and Okaasan are ok” says Nagi, changing the subject “and Jiisan too for that matter.”

 About a week before Nagi and Fuuka became Ninja, their parents Tsumuji and Sakurako Igasaki left town to take care of Tsumuji’s father, who had become ill. Nagi and Fuuka still weren’t sure when their parents would be coming home.

“You’re always such a worrywart Nagi” says Fuuka “Otousan is an AMAZING cook, Okaasan is a great doctor, and both of them are really good at taking care of people. With both of them there, Jiisan will be just fine.”

“I suppose your right” says Nagi “…Did you ever tell them that we became Ninja?”

“…I don’t think it ever came up” says Fuuka “Then again, I’m not really sure how to bring up the fact that we’re ninja in a normal conversation so… Why do you ask anyway?”

“Because I was curious about how they’d feel about it” says Nagi “Do you think they’ll be proud of us?”

“Of course they’ll be” assures Fuuka “They’ve always supported us when we set out to follow our dreams, even Aniki’s dream. There’s no reason they wouldn’t now, especially since we’re helping people along the way.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Nagi smiles at his sister’s words and opens his mouth to say something else…but nothing comes out. Given the hour, almost midnight, it was probably about time for them to get to bed. Even so, neither of them really felt like sleeping. For some reason, neither of them could shake the bad feeling that they had. After sitting in a silence that was slowly beginning to grow uncomfortable, both teenagers quietly excuse themselves to try and go to sleep.

                                                                                            ***

Long ago, there lived a great and terrible Youkai named Kibaoni Gengetsu. Using his dark powers, he lead his family on a conquest to throw Japan into a state of chaos and fear. Thanks to the efforts of the Igasaki Ninja however, the Kibaoni clan was sealed away in a shrine that sat in the middle of the forest.

For many years the shrine was guarded by the Igasaki Family, who always stood ready to fight should the Kibaoni clan revive. That day, however, never came. As Japan moved into the modern era, the threat Youkai once posed was long forgotten. Even the task of guarding the Kibaoni Shrine was forgotten by the later generations of the Igasaki Family.

The unguarded shrine sits forgotten in the middle of a forest outside of Tokyo, slowly gathering the negative energy released by Tokyo’s citizens over the years. With each passing year, the seal on the clan weakens. Now…Now it is only a matter of time before the seal is undone…

“Now…It is finally time to begin the ritual.”

Standing in front of the shrine guarding the seal on the Kibaoni family, Kyuemon pulls out his Gourd and slowly sits it down at the door of the shrine. Holding the mallet up in front of the shrine, and the Gourd, the hooded figure traces a kanji in the air behind the mallet before raising it up and bringing it down, as if he were hammering a nail.

Purple, evil energy begins to gather at the top of the Gourd before shooting into the sky in a torrent of bubbles. The bubbles fly through the air before shooting back to the ground, encasing the small shrine in a tall wall of purple water.

Then, in an explosion of purple light, the wall of water is gone. From out of the shrine, a small orb of purple light flies into the air before landing in front of the shrine. As soon as the orb touches the ground, it begins to shape itself into the image of a purple, humanoid silhouette.

After a short time, the orb’s transformation is complete. In place of the small orb of light was monstrous humanoid swordsman wielding two swords. After scanning his surroundings, the swordsman sees Kyuemon standing before him and crouches down on one knee, his eyes looking down at the ground.

“Welcome back to the mortal realm” begins Kyuemon, approaching the figure “…Raizo Gabi”

“Thank you for reviving me my lord” says Raizo, his eyes not leaving the ground “I trust that all is well?”

“Unfortunately that is not the case” says Kyuemon, reclaiming the Gourd “A certain group of ninja have been getting in my way ever since I set out to revive the Kibaoni family.

“Igasaki Ninja” says Raizo, practically growling at the mention of the Igasaki family “Where are they? I’ll cut off their heads and give them to you on a silver platter!”

Kyuemon smiles at his response. He expect nothing less from his most faithful servant “Then come! Today, we shall slay the Igasaki ninja once and for all!”

Looking down at his hand as he balls it into a fist, Kyuemon stares into space with an angry look on his face “Once I present their hearts to my father upon his revive, I shall finally claim my birthright as the heir to the Kibaoni family! Then they’ll see, they’ll all see!”

                                                                                                ***

“You know what? I think we’re stuck in a Ground Hog Day Loop.”

“Ground Hog Day Loop?”

“Yep! Basically the same exact day keeps playing over and over again the exact same way until we fix something specific.”

ShiroNinger opened her mouth to assure KiNinger that he was just being ridiculous but, upon hearing nothing come out, she began to wonder if what he said was true. She was pretty sure he was just joking when he said that but it honestly seemed pretty fitting for the situation.

After all, they were once again fighting a group of Hitokarage without a leader. To make matters even more confusing, they didn’t even seem to be doing anything more than destroying things and scaring people. Despite her curiosity though, ShiroNinger didn’t have time to spare at the moment to consider the true motives of the grunts. She was far too busy chasing after a Hitokarage after stopping him from throwing his spear through a shop window.

After the two teenage ninja defeated their respective foe’s, regrouped in a small park near the lake.

“Was that the last of them?” questioned ShiroNinger, scanning her surroundings.

Before KiNinger had the chance to answer, sparks exploded around the Igasaki Ninja, nearly throwing them to the ground. Hearing maniacal laughter, the two ninja turned around to see Kyuemon, in his kitsune form, and Raizo Gabi approaching them.

“Yo Igasaki Ninja” says Kyuemon, bowing mockingly “Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Kibaoni Kyuemon, son of Kibaoni Gengetsu and heir to the Kibaoni family.”

Kyuemon then gestures over to Raizo “This is Raizo Gabi. While he is not a member of the Kibaoni family, he is my most loyal servant and his hatred for the Igasaki family burns almost as brightly as mine.”

“Heir to the Kibaoni family?” questioned ShiroNinger in surprise “Does that mean that your-“

“Correct ShiroNinger” says Kyuemon “I am the one who sent the Youkai to fight you.”

As KiNinger and ShiroNinger snap into fight stances, Kyuemon begins to let out loud laughter as he continues “By summoning Youkai to attack humans, I am able to use the fear energy generated by the people of this city to weaken the seal placed on my family so many years ago. Eventually, with time, I will be able completely remove the seal on my family, allowing my father to plunge the world into chaos and darkness! The world is doomed!”

“Not if we can stop you first!” returns KiNinger “We won’t just sit back and let you do that!”

“You think that you can actually beat the Kibaoni family?” questions Kyuemon “The Igasaki family may have won the battle once upon a time, but foolish novice’s like you are nothing compared to me!”

Kyuemon snaps his fingers, prompting Raizo to draw his weapons and follow Kyuemon as he charges at KiNinger and ShiroNinger. Meeting the two Youkai head on, the four are soon engaged in a four way sword fight. After fighting for together for a time, the warriors split off into pairs. ShiroNinger was fighting Raizo and KiNinger was fighting Kyuemon.

Side flipping out of the way of a low sword slash, Fuuka holds up her sword to block Raizo’s second blade before he could slash across her chest.

“You’ve got a lot of guts girl” says Raizo, slashing across Fuuka’s chest with his second sword while she was blocking the first “Only the truly brave, and truly foolish, would dare challenge one of the most powerful warriors in Kibaoni’s army!”

After attempting to slash at Raizo’s chest, who effortlessly blocked it, Fuuka jumps into the air and slashes at Raizo, who blocks it with both his swords. Though Fuuka struggles to overpower Raizo, he effortlessly pushes her away and knock her back into the air, her sword getting knock away.

“Unfortunately for you, it takes more than guts to win fights!” shouts Raizo as he charges both his sword with energy. Tightening his grip on his swords, Raizo slashes Fuuka with a double sword attack, slamming her into the ground as sparks explode from her armor.

“Fuu-chan!” shouts KiNinger, looking over his shoulder to see his sister fall to the ground in pain. Before he has a chance to react though, he is slashed diagonally across the chest by Kyuemon, causing him to fall to the ground.

“It is unwise to look away in the middle of a fight KiNinger” says Kyuemon, pointing his blade at the fallen ninja.

Tightening his grip on his sword, KiNinger rolls out of the way several times to avoid Kyuemon’s repeated sword jabs before attempting a low slash, which is just barely blocked by the Youkai. Moving as fast as he could, KiNinger pulls his sword away from Kyuemon’s before performing a 360 degree turn to attack Kyuemon’s other side.

Effortlessly jumping out of the way of the ninja’s attack, Kyuemon counters by holding out his hand and unleashing a blast of fire, slamming the ninja into a nearby tree. Pulling himself to his feet, KiNinger jumps to the side, narrowly avoiding a slash from Kyuemon’s sword. Rolling on the ground into a crouch, Nagi readies his sword for a counter attack, but he doesn’t even get a chance to strike before he is once again blasted in the chest, undoing his transformation.

“N-Nagi” struggles Fuuka, dragging herself over to Nagi, who was lying on the ground barely conscious. She was also knocked out of her transformation during her fight with Raizo.

“Fuu-chan” is the only thing Nagi can bring himself to say before he passes out, blood dripping from his forehead. Seeing Kyuemon and Raizo approaching them, Fuuka stands between her fallen brother and the two powerful Youkai, her arms out in a protective manner. She didn’t know what she was going to do, but she wouldn’t dare

“How sweet” says Kyuemon, barely hold back his laughter “It looks as though you actually think you can protect him from us!”

Fuuka looks back at her brother for a moment before focusing all her attention to the two approaching Youkai. As long as there was life in her body, she wouldn’t allow any more harm to come to her brother. She was going to stop them…she just didn’t know how yet.

Kyuemon lets out a laugh before pointing his sword at the ninja “Goodbye…Igasaki Ninja.”

Balling her hands into fists, Fuuka braces herself as Raizo charges at her, both of his swords raised in the air. Just before his swords have a chance to connect though, he is suddenly knocked away by a giant shuriken.

“Nani?” questioned Kyuemon, watching the giant shuriken in shock as continued to attack Raizo, who was completely caught off guard by the attack. After being slashed a few more times, Raizo is knocked back by the shuriken and away from Fuuka and Nagi.

As Raizo regains his footing, a girl wearing pink armor similar in appearance to Fuuka and Nagi’s jumps out from behind the fallen ninja and lands between them and Kyuemon, effortlessly catching the giant shuriken.

 “Who are you?” questioned Kyuemon “Wait…that armor! Don’t tell me your a-!”

Putting away the shuriken, the girl pulls out her sword, a Ninja Ichibantou just like Fuuka and Nagi’s.

**The Wavering Mist!**

The girl elegantly flips into the air before landing in a crouch.

**MomoNinger!**

“MomoNinger?” questioned both Fuuka and Kyuemon at the same time.

MomoNinger nods before standing up “Correct!”

“Another Ninninger?” questioned Raizo, tightening his grip on his swords.

“Looks like it” says Kyuemon readying his sword “No matter. We’ll cut you down just like we did to you teammates!”

Before Kyuemon and Raizo have the chance to attack however, Kyuemon looks down at his hand to see it slowly being consumed, but not burned, by purple flames.

“No, not now” Kyuemon mumbles to himself, his gaze fixed on his hand.

“Kyuemon-sama!” cries Raizo, knowing what the purple flames meant.

“Quiet you!” Kyuemon says to Raizo before looking to the Igasaki family “Just this once, I’ll let you three off with a warning. If you continue to get in our way, I’ll make sure to finish what I started. No matter how many of you there are, the Kibaoni family will cut down every last one of you.”

With a wave of Kyuemon’s hand, both he and Raizo disappear in a wave of dark energy.

“That went better then I expect” says MomoNinger, undoing her transformation to reveal Kasumi Igasaki, the first daughter of the Igasaki family.

“Kasumi-nee!” cries Fuuka “Your MomoNinger?”

“Of course” says Kasumi in a matter of fact voice “Who did you expect to see when a female Ninninger popped up? In any case, I’m sorry that I didn’t arrive in time to fight alongside you and Nagi.”

“Don’t worry about it. You really saved us back there” says Fuuka “If you hadn’t come when you did, I don’t know what would have happened…”

Hearing a groan coming from Nagi, the girls decide to hold off on talking until a later point in time. Right now, Nagi needed medical attention. Working together to left him off of the ground, Fuuka and Kasumi began to slowly walk back to the Igasaki house.

“Why do you think Kyuemon let us do?” questioned Fuuka “He had us right where he wanted us, why didn’t he finish us off?”

“Maybe it has something to do with the Kibaoni seal?” suggested Kasumi “Even though they’re free from their prison, most of their power is still sealed away along with Gengetsu. Maybe he used too much energy at once or something?”

“I suppose that makes sense…” says Fuuka “In any case, we can brain storm some other time. I really don’t want to think about those guys right now.”

Kasumi simply nods before looking down at Nagi. He still hadn’t woken up, but none of his injuries looked life threatening. It looks like they still had a long way to go if they wanted to properly challenge the Kibaoni family.

***Shinobi 4: A New Villain End***

“WELCOME TO NIN NIN YOUKAI TRIVA CORNER!”

The lights turn on to reveal Kana, Mariko, and Kourin all sitting at a table. Decorating the table were three weapons and a few Nin Shurikens.

“Hello dear readers!” Kana cries with joy “We hope you enjoyed today’s chapter of Ninjutsu Sentai Ninninger! Now I know what you’re thinking, why are you guys here today? A Youkai didn’t appear in this chapter. The answer, my dear reader, is that we’ve got something special to talk about today instead.

Kourin nods before continuing “Giving the lack of a Youkai, we figured today would be a good time to go over the main three weapons in the Ninninger arsenal.”

Reaching his hand out, Kourin grabs the sword before placing it in front of Mariko, who then begins to talk about the weapon “This sword known as the Ninja Ichibantou, the primary sidearm of Ninjutsu Sentai Ninninger. With this sword in hand, as well as a personal transformation Nin Shuriken, those with the blood of the Igasaki family have the ability to become a warrior known as a Ninninger.”

“In addition to being a transformation device, the Ninja Ichibantou can also be used not only as a weapon, but it can also be used to activate Nin Shuriken, allowing the Ninningers to use special abilities, such as harnessing the power of the elements, summon a mecha, or using a special finishing move. Needless to say, the Ninja Ichibantou is a priceless tool in the Ninninger arsenal.”

As the Ninja Ichibantou is exchanged for the next weapon, Kana makes her comment on the weapon “Such a cool sword. I wish I could use the Nin Shuriken just like the rangers.”

Since Mariko talked about the first weapon, it was Kourin’s turn to talk about the second weapon “The second weapon in the Ninninger’s arsenal is a gun known as the Gamagama, a frog-like gun that has the ability to detect Youkai attacks. While not as versatile as the Ninja Ichibantou, the Gamagama is still an important tool none the less.”

“ Kaeru-chan is SOOOO cute!” comments Kana “I wish I had a little guy like this to protect me from Youkai.

After the Gamagama gun, there was one final weapon left to talk about. Since it was her turn, Mariko began to speak on the weapon “And last, but not least, we have the last of the three primary weapons of the Ninningers. The Karakuri Hengen. This is giant shuriken-like item, used by Kasumi during this chapter, which has the ability to transform into one of three forms.”

“The first form is known as Karakuri Hengen Sword. While in the form, a blade extends from the top of the Karakuri Hengen, allowing it to be used as a sword.

“The second form is known as Karakuri Hengen Bow. While in this form, the Hengen can be used as a long range weapon that fires energy shots from the top point by drawing the bottom point back like a bow and arrow.

“The third and final form is known as Karakuri Hengen Claw. When in the form, two small blades pop out of the either side of the Hengen, allowing it to be used as a claw like weapon.

“Because of how many different forms it has, and its slight awkward size, it is a rather difficult weapon to use properly. With time and training though, this is possible the best weapon at the Ninninger’s disposal.”

“What a strange looking weapon” says Kana “Since it looks so much like a shuriken, do you think it can also be used like one? Who knows…In any case, that’s it for Nin Nin Youkai Trivia Corner! While we didn’t talk about a Youkai today, I hope you still enjoyed the explanation on the various weapons in the Ninninger’s arsenal. We’ll catch you next time! Bye!”

The scene fades to black as the three characters wave to the computer screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: And now, after a long wait, the third member of Ninninger joins the team. Not only that, but Kyuemon revives the second member of the Kibaoni family, though he’s just Kyuemon’s personal servant instead of an actually member. In addition, what was up with those purple flames on Kyuemon’s hand? Maybe it has something to do with him having a human form in this story? Who knows…  
> While this chapter was shorter than the others, I think enough important stuff happened to justify the shorter length. While I was originally going to have just Raizo debut in this chapter, with Kasumi making her debut in the next chapter, I like that she had a Big Damn Hero Moment in this chapter. Besides, I have other things going on in the next chapter.  
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter this time! Goodbye!


End file.
